Grüne Augen
by Angelo di Mare
Summary: UA. Unos ojos verdes vs unos ojos azules...Cual escogerias? Te gusta, pero el pasado te retiene...La amas, pero no quieres salir lastimado otra ves. Cap 3 arriba x fin! R&R plz!
1. Prologo

**Grüne Augen**

**Por: Angelo di Mare**

**Importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de clamp, a excepción de algunos.**

**Prólogo**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Tokio. Apenas eran las 7 AM, cuando una mano de hermosa piel blanca se asomaba entre las sábanas y apagó aquel aparato que aclamaba su atención.

Más tarde en las penumbras de la habitación aparecieron dos inimaginables esmeraldas que parpadeaban constantemente al tratar de acostumbrarse a la poca luz de sol que se filtraban a través de su ventana.

Una joven de esbelta figura se levantó con pereza dirigiéndose lentamente al cuarto de baño. En el silencio, sólo se podía escuchar como caía el agua en el lavamanos; mientras tanto, la joven se examinaba detenidamente frente al espejo. Notó que sus facciones ya no eran infantiles sino más bien eran angelicales, de la misma manera, se percató que tenía gran parecido a Nadeshiko, su dulce madre.

La extrañaba tanto, a pesar de no recordar muchas cosas, la admiraba y la quería mucho. Asimismo sentía gran admiración por su padre, quien después de que su madre falleciera, se hizo cargo de ella y su hermano, siendo apenas muy joven. Además era él quien le contaba cosas lindas y graciosas de su madre, en varias ocasiones le había mostrado fotografías de cuando ella trabajaba como modelo.

Y con mucha razón, alta, piel tersa y clara, bellos y grande ojos verdes, cabello hasta la media espalda, lacio, y castaño claro casi rubio, esbelta. La envidia de cualquiera.

Aunque tenía cierta fascinación por la fotografía y modelaje.

Sakura cursaba el segundo semestre dentro de la carrera de pintura y fotografía en la Universidad de Tokio. Su hermano Tôya, es un prestigioso doctor y trabajaba en el hospital de Tokio, su padre Fujitaka un importante arqueólogo y profesor de Historia, trabaja en la universidad de Sakura. Yukito, quien a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de su hermano, era como otro miembro de la familia, era un talentoso arquitecto y trabaja en una empresa reconocida mundialmente.

Sakura es popular en la universidad, no porque sea popular sino porque es muy linda y tímida. Además de ser la joven con más propuestas de citas, mas no las acepta porque no ha encontrado al indicado.

Su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji estudia Diseño de modas y tiene cierta obsesión por confeccionarle vestuario a Sakura para luego grabarla.

Aquí es donde las vueltas, reencuentros, sueños y alegrías comienzan. El día comienza con un par de palabras y al final se éste, nos damos cuenta que tenemos un capítulo más para añadir en el libro de la vida.

Notas de la Autora: Espero les guste, así que les agradecería los Reviews…Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas. Pasen buen día.


	2. Chapter 1: La noticia

**Grüne Augen**

**Por: Angelo di Mare**

**Importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de clamp, a excepción de algunos.**

**Capítulo 1: La noticia.**

El día daba inicio con un bostezo y un despertador indicando las 7 AM. No tenía ganas de asistir a la supuesta junta estudiantil que organizaba la universidad, lo más seguro es que se trataba de algún anuncio

no muy importante para ella; y le irritaba escuchar el discurso del rector, el cual siempre empezaba con 'jóvenes, sólo les quitaré unos minutos de su tiempo', pero en todas las ocasiones eran **horas**. Y en un sábado era horrible.

-Al menos me dieron el día libre en el trabajo- decía Sakura con pesadez.

Pasaron 45 minutos y bajó para desayunar algo. En la cocina se encontró con su padre, le dio los buenos días y le ayudó a preparar el desayuno.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¿Dónde están mi hermano y Yukito?-

-Tôya se fue al hospital porque le hablaron en la madrugada y Yukito no vino a dormir-

-Pobres, debe ser dura la profesión de los dos-

-Pero son felices con eso- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes razón. Hablando de otra cosa papá, ¿de qué crees que quiera hablar el rector en la junta?-

-No sé realmente, hija- y agregó –Pero debe ser importante, ya que las juntas se hacen regularmente después de clases-

-Quizá tengas razón- dijo pensativa.

Después de eso, hablaron de cosas, acordándose de otras. Fue así como terminaron de desayunar.

-Bueno hija, te veo en la universidad. No te atrases y ve con cuidado-

-Si, no te preocupes. Sólo terminaré de levantar la mesa y lavaré los platos-

-Entonces nos vemos allá-

-¡Claro! Ve con cuidado-

Terminó y se dirigió a la universidad. Cuando llegó, a lo lejos pudo ver el auditorio, al igual que pudo distinguir a su amiga esperándola.

-Buenos días, Tommy-

-Buenos días, querida-

Tomoyo Daijouji, una joven un poco más bajita que Sakura, tez pálida, cabello hasta la cintura, oscuro y con las puntas rizadas, ojos grandes y violetas, con largas y espesas pestañas.

Tomoyo y Sakura se conocían desde la primaria, y podría decirse que eran hermanas. Se estimaban una a la otra. Eran inseparables y leales. Tomoyo fue quien ayudó a Sakura a conseguir trabajo como modelo; no le costó mucho, ya que Sakura tiene una belleza natural. A veces crea vestuario para ella y así grabarla. Trata de asistir a las pasarelas para ello o pide los negativos de las sesiones fotográficas. Además, Tomoyo viene de una familia muy adinerada y conocida por todo el mundo de los negocios, sus padres se dedican a la fabricación de juguetes.

-¿De qué crees que se trate la junta, Tommy?-

-No tengo idea, pero supongo que es de suma importancia-

Decían mientras entraban. Muchos jóvenes estaban sentados y esperaban que diera inicio. Así que ellas harían lo mismo. Y mientras buscaban un buen lugar escucharon una risa estrepitosa que reconocieron, y caminaron hacia donde la oyeron.

-¡Saku, Tommy!, ¿cómo están? Vamos, siéntense con nosotros- decían un chico y una chica que al parecer eran gemelos.

Los dos tenían un color de ojos algo peculiar, eran un azul intenso que jamás alguien podría ver. Ellos eran Karen y Maiku Kamishiro. Ella tenía el cabello corto por debajo de los hombros, cabello oscuro con reflejos verdes. Casi a la altura de Sakura, piel clara. Algo extrovertida. Por el contrario, su hermano tenía el cabello corto, un poco alborotado y oscuro con reflejos violetas. 1'80 de alto y piel clara.

Karen estudia con Sakura, mientras que Maiku estudia Sistemas.

-Hola a los dos. Estamos bien, y gracias- decía Sakura con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al joven.

-¡AY, que lindo! Lo que hace el poder de una sonrisa, ¿no?- bromeó Karen.

-Por supuesto, sobre todo viniendo de la persona que nos gusta, ¿verdad Maiku?- siguió Tomoyo.

-Cállense, además no sé de que hablan- dijo Maiku volteando la cara a otro lado –Ojalá tenga el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siento a Sakura- pensó.

Sakura miraba confundida como Tomoyo y Karen reían de Maiku. Pero fue cuando le vino una pregunta a la mente.

-Por cierto chicos, ¿por qué creen que se hizo la junta?- dijo tratando de hacer plática.

-No sabemos mucho en realidad, sólo lo que hemos escuchado de los demás- respondió Maiku sin perder el tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Así es, se rumora que hoy es la selección de los estudiantes que se irán de intercambio; porque si te das cuenta, estamos presentas más de la mitad de los estudiantes existentes- decía Karen en voz baja -No te garantizo que se verdad, aunque eso parece-

-Pero estamos empezando semestre, ¿cómo pueden mandarnos?- preguntaba Tomoyo.

-Eso no lo sé, sólo les digo lo que se rumora- volvió a decir Karen.

-Ya veo, bueno ahora esperaremos que dé inicio- dijo Tomoyo mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

Sus amigos, hicieron lo mismo pero no paso mucho tiempo, puesto que minutos más tarde apareció el rector de la universidad y todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie. Haciendo que el silencio reinara en el lugar.

-Tomen asiento jóvenes- inició -Se les reunió aquí para comunicarles algo de suma importancia, que nos da mucho orgullo- dijo esto señalando a los coordinadores de las carreras, que entre ellos estaba el padre de Sakura.

-Hemos hecho convenios con muchas universidades prestigiosas de varios lugares. Y en un comunicado, los rectores de cada una llegamos a un acuerdo de intercambio- En ese momento los jóvenes presentes empezaron a murmurar, sorprendidos e ilusionados. Entre ellos nuestro grupo de amigos.

-Las escuelas que acordaron esto son de países como: Francia, Inglaterra, Italia, Alemania, Suiza, EUA, Argentina, México, Chile, Venezuela, Canadá, Corea y Hong Kong- decía mientas que leía lo que parecía un papel.

-No todos los estudiantes irán, sólo los más destacados. Es por ello que están aquí, ya que se darán a conocer los nombres de los alumnos que nos representarán en los países ya mencionados- Hizo una pausa para que los estudiantes asimilarán la información que les había revelado.

-Ya empezamos mal, hermanito. Dijo que serán los más inteligentes y tú, de eso no tienes pero ni la I- bromeó Karen.

-¡JA!, muy graciosa. Además te recuerdo que de los programas que he vendido tienes comida y ropa, ¿eh? Aunque si escuchaste bien, dijo que serían los más destacados; y si mi memoria no me falla, de tu carrera la más destacada es Saku- respondió con orgullo.

-Maiku, no seas tan exagerado- replicaba Sakura sonrojada.

-Es muy cierto, quizá te manden de intercambio- apoyaba Karen con una sonrisa.

-Los apoyo, aunque me dolerá dejarte ir y no poderte grabar en otro país- decía Tomoyo con cascaditas en los ojos, haciendo que los presentes les saliera un gotita.

-Me gustaría ir a Argentina a visitar a mi amigo Richard que se encuentra en Buenos Aires- decía Karen ilusionada. Y su hermano sólo rodaba los ojos.

Reanudando el discurso el dijo –A continuación, los coordinadores darán los nombres de los estudiantes aptos para el intercambio y les pida que vengan para entregarles el aviso que va dirigido a sus tutores y las indicaciones del papeleo-

El primero en nombrar alumnos fue el padre de Sakura, así pasaron muchos profesores a estudiantes de Derecho a Argentina, Gastronomía a México, Electromecánica a Suiza, Periodismo a EUA.

-Ingeniería en Sistemas…Joven Kamishiro Maiku- decía el coordinador –Pase por favor-

Maiku se sorprendió subió y recibió una carpeta. Regresó a su asiento e inmediatamente abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente lo que allí decía.

-Dinos que dice Maiku, ¿a dónde te mandaran?- preguntaba su hermana.

-A…Al…nia…- tartamudeaba.

-¿Alnia, dónde rayos está eso?- preguntó Karen a Tomoyo y Sakura.

-La verdad no tenemos idea- le contestó Sakura un poco confundida.

-No es Alnia es Alemania- dijo Maiku todavía atónito.

-¡Vaya!, increíble hermanito…Quizá hasta llegue a tener una cuñada de nacionalidad alemana, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera japonesa- decía pícaramente.

-No seas tonta y boba…Yo las prefiero japonesas- respondió viendo de reojo a Sakura, pero ella no se dio cuenta puesto que notó a la coordinadora de su carrera levantarse y dirigirse al micrófono.

-Pintura y Fotografía…Kinomoto Sakura- dijo la profesora.

Sakura no podía articular palabras puesto que estaba sorprendida y Tomoyo la regresó al mundo real.

-Vamos Sakura, ve por tu sobre- decía Tomoyo mientras la levantaba.

En ese momento, varios muchachos gritaban eufóricos cosas como: 'Sakura, sé mi novia' o 'Eres un ángel' o 'Eres hermosa', seguidos de aplausos haciendo que la joven se sonrojara. Su padre sonreía, ya que su hija le recordaba a su difunta esposa.

-¡Que irrespetuosos son éstos!- decía cierto joven.

-La verdad es que estás celoso, pero si le dijeras lo que sientes por ella no estarías pasando por esto…Bueno, pensándolo mejor estarías como para hacer el desayuno en tu cara-

-Ya cállate, Karen. No sabes lo que dices- decía su hermano.

-Ella tiene razón, deberías hablar con Sakura. Ella es despistada y no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?- dijo Tomoyo.

-Algo muy importante y no quiero que se aleje de mi lado- respondió mientras veía a Sakura acercarse.

-Felicidades, Saku!- gritaron Karen y Tomoyo al unísono.

-Etto…Mmm…Gracias, supongo-

-¿Dónde irás?- preguntó Maiku con tristeza.

-Aún no lo sé, pero realmente no quiero saberlo. ¡Estoy nerviosa!-

-¿Quieres que alguien de nosotros lo abra por ti?- preguntó Tomoyo angustiada.

-No, no te preocupes. Yo lo haré- decía mientras abría el sobre con las manos temblorosas.

Se veía al principio de la hoja que decía 'Pintura y Fotografía' en letras grandes. También venía el nombre de la coordinadora de la carrera, junto con el nombre del estudiante, en este caso, el nombre de Sakura. Al final estaba firmado por el rector de la universidad de Tokio, y el rector de la universidad a la que se iba.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- decía mientras sus amigos se preocupaban, en especial Maiku a quien le dolía dejarla ir a otro país.

-¡Ya dinos! No nos dejes con la curiosidad- decía Karen desesperada.

-Bueno, el país al que me voy es Inglaterra y según dice esto…Estaré un año- dijo con pesar.

-Era de esperarse, ya que eres buena- decía Karen –Además el semestre pasado obtuviste el primer lugar con tu pintura en la exposición-

-¡Cierto!, y déjame decirte que es hermosa. Supiste plasmar el alma de la luna junto a la Torre de Tokio. Aún tengo grabada la exposición- dijo su mejor amiga con estrellitas en sus ojos amatista. Mientras que a los demás se les resbalaba una gotita y Sakura se acordaba del momento embarazoso y los nervios que sentía al exponer su pintura a los profesores.

Aún lo recordaba a la perfección.

- Flash Back -

_-Saku, la siguiente serás tú- dijo Karen llegando junto a ella._

_-Si, ya estoy enterada. Gracias, por cierto, ¿y Tommy…La haz visto?-_

_-Está en la cabina de audio, preparando todo para grabarte- dijo mientras a las dos bellas jóvenes les resbalaba una gotita -¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó._

_-No del todo. Puesto que es como si les estuviera contando un pedacito de mí- dijo con ternura._

_-Me cae que por eso tus pinturas son geniales, tienes la sensibilidad y potencial suficiente para dejar ver lo que llevas en tu interior. Estoy segura que ganarás…- al decir esto tomó pose como si tuviese un oponente en frente. Lanzó un puñetazo y patada al aire cerrando los ojos sin notar que el subdirector, el encargado de la exposición de pinturas, se les había acercado -…Y serás la vencedora-_

_-¡¡¡Señorita Kamishiro, y usted será sancionada!!! Tal vez mate a alguien- dijo el subdirector mientras Sakura lo ayudaba a levantarse. Sakura tenía cara de 'oops'._

_-Pero usted sobrevivió, no se queje- dijo Karen sin alterarse, llevándose las manos al cuello en señal de que no le daba gran importancia y se perdió entre los demás estudiantes._

_El subdirector Konoyama sacó una libretita anotando el nombre de Karen para hacerle un reporte. –Es buena alumna, pero algo agresiva. Tendré que darle un reporte para enseñarle-_

_-¡Ay Karen!, juro por mi vida que esta me la pagarás- pensó Sakura con una venita en la frente. –Sr. Konoyama, ¿si me permite unas palabras?-_

_-¡Claro, joven Kinomoto! Adelante- dijo apartando sus ojos de la librea para ver los de ella._

_-Debería disculpar a Kamishiro, es una alumna muy aplicada e inteligente. En realidad no lo hizo para golpearlo. Ella es efusiva, alegre y sobre todo muy expresiva- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, tomando un aire coqueto -¿No lo cree?- dijo acercándose más._

_-S…Si, usted tiene razón- dijo un ruborizado subdirector –Bue…Bueno, prepárese porque sigue usted en la presentación-_

_-Está bien y gracias- replicó mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas haciendo que el Sr. Konoyama re ruborizara por segunda ocasión._

_Sakura avanzó hasta donde habían colocado su pintura, saludó respetuosamente al jurado y empezó con la presentación._

_-La pintura se titula 'Noche Mágica'- y en ese momento comenzaron los comentarios de otros jóvenes que estaba presentes._

_-Noche Mágica es la que verás si sales conmigo- dijo un joven que se situaba muy atrás de los jueces– Sakura, tú serás la princesa de la luna si aceptas ser mi novia- dijo otro._

_Fue entonces cuando a Sakura la invadió el nerviosismo, empezando a sonrojarse y olvidar lo que quería decir._

_-Me…Me inspiré…en…en la luna y…etto…ya que creo que es un astro lleno de pureza…y…etto…- trataba de no ponerse nerviosa, pero sus compañeros no la ayudaban con sus comentarios._

_-Es suficiente, Señorita Kinomoto. Ya la hemos evaluado- dijo una del jurado que aparentaba estar entre los 30 y 40 años._

_-Pero aún no he terminado con la presentación- replicó rápidamente antes que se alejaran._

_-No se preocupe, la pintura habla por sí sola- dijo la jurado con fría expresión pero Sakura en sus ojos pudo notar bondad y comprensión puesto que es la misma expresión que ha visto en su padre Fujitaka._

_Los jueces siguieron caminando y evaluando, mientras Sakura los miraba angustiada. Sus 3 mejores amigos llegaron junto a ella para darle ánimos. Lo cual resultó, y se quedaron hasta el final de la expo-pintura porque se la pasaron bien. Antes de darle fin al evento, dieron los resultados de los diferentes concursos ya que se hicieron por grados._

_-El ganador del 2do semestre es…- dijo el subdirector sacando un papel de un sobre y dando aire de suspenso, haciendo que los alumnos estuvieran al punto del desmayo._

_Quizá haya sido exagerado, pero no lo es para aquellos que obtengan el primer lugar y exenten la materia; algunos se conformaban con los beneficios del segundo y tercer lugar, los cuales eran puntos extra._

_-Era de esperarse- se escuchó al principio – ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Kinomoto Sakura por el primer lugar!-_

_Muchos jóvenes hicieron gran alboroto; aplaudieron, chiflaron y gritaron. Sakura avanzaba tímidamente._

_-¡¡¡Felicidades Saku!!! Eres genial- dijeron Karen y Tomoyo._

_-Muchas gracias. Aunque pensé que no entraría en los 3 primeros lugares- dijo sonrojada, volteo a todos lados, se extrañó de algo -Oigan, ¿y Maiku?-_

_-Buena pregunta, desde hace un momento desapareció puesto que estaba aquí- comentó la gemela del desaparecido._

_-Mmm…Esperemos esté bien y venga rápido, para irnos a celebrar- dijo Tomoyo buscando la cara de su amigo._

- Fin Flash Back –

-Me asusté, pensé que estaría en los últimos lugares- dijo Sakura.

-¡Ay!, por favor…Con tremenda obra de arte no podrías quedar en últimos- contesto Karen.

-Muy cierto- la apoyó Tomoyo, pero se acordó de cierto acontecimiento y puso cara de pícara –Recuerdo a alguien que entre los demás estaba enfadado que pese ya pasaron varios meses, aún no sabemos la razón- concluyó mirando a Maiku quien estaba rojo -¿Verdad…Maiku?-

Este se sobresalto, haciendo que Karen y Tomoyo empezaran a reír. Sakura sólo no entendía.

-Mira, la coordinadora de tu carrera Tommy- dijo Sakura para ayudar a su amigo ya que cuando su gemela y la amiga se juntaban, lo podrían hacer trisas en un santiamén.

-Diseño de Modas…Daidouji Tomoyo- dijo una profesora que se podían ver sus avanzados años en su cara, pero con expresión divertida y vivaracha.

Tomoyo subió donde se encontraban los profesores y así poder recoger su sobre. Cuando llegó junto con sus amigos, ya le había dado una hojeada y estaba feliz.

-¡Ay Tommy!, tu también te irás…Todos me dejarán, conseguirán novios y se divertirán, mientras que yo moriré de aburrimiento, sin un perro que me ladre, y lo peor de todo…sin un novio que me consuele- dijo Karen con cascaditas en los ojos y lo otros con una gotita mientras avanzaban a la salida del auditorio. Ya la junta había finalizado.

-No seas tonta…Puedo hacerte sufrir, golpearte en la cabezota que tienes, o no comprarte las cosas raras de chicas- dijo Maiku con su seriedad habitual –Pero que una cosa te quede claro…nunca te dejaré, al contrario siempre estaré contigo para toda la vida ya que por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre, juntos nos complementamos y por nada del mundo me arrepiento de ser tu gemelo- concluyó con ojos de ternura, adaptando una voz cálida y serena.

Sakura y Tomoyo los vieron con cariño. Porque a pesar que Maiku sea serio es muy cariñoso y protector con su gemela o con las personas que en realidad aprecie.

Karen con ojitos cristalinos le miró orgullosa y con ternura. Sorpresivamente se le tiró a los brazos.

-¡Ya!, nada más era para que lo supieras. ¡Suéltame!- dijo un Maiku avergonzado tratando de que una adherida joven lo soltara.

-¿Pero, y qué harás? Porque a ti te mandaron a Alemania- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Pediré que la trasladen conmigo, ya que vivimos los 2 solos en la casa y no la puedo dejar sola- dijo el gemelo –Además sola podría quemar la vivienda o algo parecido- mirándola con burla.

-Que malo eres- replicó su gemela soltándolo y empujándolo.

-Ya chicos, mejor vemos que hacer. Vamos al cine o a tomar un café, ¿no?- dijo Tomoyo.

-Yo tengo hambre, y por cierto a dónde te mandarán de intercambio, Tommy?- dijo Karen sentándose en una de las mesas de la cafetería en la universidad.

-Sólo puedo decirte que tengo mucha suerte- respondió con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Acaso no piensas decirnos, es que acaso no nos ves como amigos- parándose estrepitosamente.

-Claro que son mis amigos y nunca he pensado lo contrario- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces dinos- dijo la gemela con una cara cuando un niño quiere un dulce.

-Himitsu- replicó con una sonrisa como retándola.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Cómo?!- Explotó la joven de ojos azules- Tonta, se va a Inglaterra también- dijo el joven de ojos del mismo color.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?, ¿es que acaso confío más en ti que en mi?- chilló su gemela.

-Es obvio, ¿no le viste las estrellitas en los ojos desde el principio?-

-Emmm…etto…nop- dijo con la simpleza que la caracterizaba.

-Pues que loca, se vio a mas de 10 metros de distancia- dijo burlándose de su hermana.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces?- dijo Karen al ver a Sakura tan callada.

-¡Ah!, jajaja. Estoy enviando un correo a un amigo porque necesita que lo ayude con una imagen- dijo son despegar los ojos del celular.

-Te da algo así como un salario con tal de que lo ayudes- dijo la ojiazul.

-No, pero nos conocimos hace como 3 años y el me ha ayudado bastante. Por ejemplo, él me dio la idea de pintar la luna y la torre de Tokio. Es una persona a la que respeto mucho- dijo la ojiverde terminando de mandar el correo electrónico.

-Saku, ¿el tipo te gusta o son algo más que amigos?- dijo Tomoyo angustiada.

-¡Ay, Tommy! Que cosas se te ocurren- dijo la ojiverde con un pequeño rubor

En ese momento se escuchó como la mano de Maiku se estrello contra la mesa.

-Lo siento, es que había una abeja y quise matarla- mintió.

-¡Ay!, no me gustan las abejas. ¡¡Pican feo!!- chilló Sakura.

-Yo no le creo, ¿y tu?- Karen susurrándole al oído de Tomoyo –No tampoco le creo, yo pienso que se puso celoso- susurro con picardía –Jajaja, si-

-¿Iremos a comer o ir al cine?- volvió a preguntar Karen con cansancio.

-Por mi no hay problema, tengo el día libre- dijo Sakura detrás de Maiku quien seguía buscando a la "abeja" –Por mi tampoco hay problema, ya terminé los programas que me pidieron- dijo el caza "abejas" con un pequeño toque de rosa en las mejillas.

-De acuerdo, entonces llamaré para que vengan por nosotros- dijo Tomoyo sacando un móvil de su bolsa.

Tiempo más tarde llegaron por ellos en un lujoso automóvil. Fueron a comer a un lugar tranquilo, en el cual hacían ricas hamburguesas. Después fueron al cine, tomando en cuenta que a Sakura y Karen se sugestionaron con las películas de terror; así que decidieron ver una comedia romántica. Quedaron en estar el mayor tiempo posible, ya que en 5 días se irían a sus respectivos lugares de intercambio.

Maiku con ayuda de sus amigas, logró convencer al director que su gemela se fuera a Alemania.

Pasaron rápidamente los 5 días, entre papeleos y despedidas. Fue así como el último día los jóvenes amigos se despedían en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón.

-¡Ay, los voy a extrañar!, ¿quién me defenderá de mi gemelo malvado?, o ¿quién me ayudará a hacer travesuras?- chilló la ojiazul.

-Karen, no llores. Por algo en todo el mundo existe el internet, además sólo será un año. Verás que los días pasarán como agua- respondió Tomoyo.

En ese instante llegó el subdirector avisándoles que deberían estar con sus respectivos coordinadores para abordar los aviones.

-Bueno, de aquí a un año- dijo Karen con una sonrisa triste. –Prométanme que si les llega a gustar un niño avisarme, y también mandarme mails a diario- terminó la gemela abrazando a sus amigas.

-Maiku cuida de Karen por nosotras y por favor no la hagas sufrir- dijo la ojiverde.

-Ella sufre porque quiere, no porque yo lo provoque. Y cuídense ustedes también, y si necesitan algo saben que pueden contar con nosotros- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Podrías dejar la formalidad de un lado?- al terminar abrazó efusivamente al muchacho, y este le correspondió. Mientras tanto Tomoyo les tomaba una foto.

-Jóvenes Kamishiro, es hora de abordar el avión- dijo el coordinador de Maiku.

-Si, ya vamos. Tommy cuida a Sakura por mí, no dejes que ningún inglés se le acerque- al término de sus palabras, depositó un beso en la frente de Sakura sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Gracias. Estaremos en constante contacto por medio de los correos electrónicos- dijo la joven soltándolo para que pudiera irse.

A lo lejos se escuchó un 'Los extrañaremos', a lo cual las jóvenes respondieron al unísono un 'Nosotras también'.

Veinte minutos después que se fueron sus amigos, ellas abordaron el avión con destino a Inglaterra; y siendo un vuelo algo largo, decidieron conversar un poco.

-Saku, tengo una duda- comenzó Tomoyo cerrando el libro que acababa de abrir.

-Si, dime- respondió la joven dueña de las esmeraldas.

-¿Te ha gustado alguien o estás enamorada de algún chico?-

-Pues a decir verdad, me gustan varios chicos. Pero son solo gustos, me refiero a que me gustan ya sea por que son amables y guapos, hasta allí. No me he enamorado porque todavía no ha llegado ese alguien que me haga sentir infinitas sensaciones y el deseo de compartir mi vida junto con esa persona-

-Ya veo. ¿Maiku te gusta?-

-Me gusta, pero como amigo. Lo que siento por él, sólo es cariño y admiración. No creo estar enamorada de él-

-Por cierto, me extraña que tengas un amigo cibernético. Ya que tú no eres de esas personas de hacer amigos por internet-

-En realidad esto es un caso especial, lo conocí hace como tres años en un foro de imágenes, ya que él había hecho una imagen muy buena en photoshop, así que le mandé un mensaje privado preguntándole de la técnica que uso en la imagen, fue así como compartimos nuestros gustos por la fotografía, meses después intercambiamos direcciones de correo.- después de decir esto, se quedó pensando en algo.

-Pasa algo malo, Sakurita?-preguntó Tomoyo un poco preocupada.

-No, sólo estaba pensando si tengo una imagen de él. Ya que intercambiamos muchos trabajos.-

Busco en su maletín la laptop para poder enseñarle algunas imágenes a su amiga. Cuando terminó de cargarse, abrió un poco de carpetas, hasta que llego a la indicada.

-Vaya que eres muy ordenada con tus trabajos.-dijo con orgullo.

-Aprendí a serlo, porque cierta ocasión no encontraba un trabajo, así que decidí organizarlo todo. Mira esta imagen.-

Así lo hizo su amiga, pero notó que esa imagen ya la había visto antes. Por esa razón la vio con más detenimiento. Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y se limitó a sonreír, pero después de unos segundos más decidió que era mejor explicarle a su amiga, lo que estaba pasando ahí.

-Se te hace familiar, ¿no es así?-

-La verdad, es que si. Aunque no recuerdo de donde.-

-Ay Tomoyo, me ofendes.- Esto hizo que su amiga quedara perpleja. –Yo hice una imagen similar, ¿no recuerdas? Hasta me dijiste que era única y la tuviste un tiempo como fondo de pantalla en tu computadora.-

Fue cuando su amiga se acordó de la imagen, pero le pareció un poco extraño que él haya hecho algo parecido a su amiga, no le gustaba que copiaran las obras de Sakura. Poco a poco fue arrugando el seño, por la confusión y la ofensa.

-Antes que digas algo, quiero explicarte una cosa. Esta imagen es similar, no nos conocíamos cuando creamos nuestras imágenes. Es más, él la creó un mes antes que yo. Se podría decir que fui yo quien le robó la idea.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es similar y diferente a la vez, en tu imagen abundan los colores pasteles como el rosa y blanco. Mientras que en la del tal, Ryu tiene colores oscuros, como el verde y dorado. Pero tienen ciertas cosas en la misma posición. Qué raro.-

-Creo que por eso nos llevamos bien, ya que nos entendemos muy bien en las formas y posiciones. Aunque en el foro, pensaban que era la misma persona quien había creado la imagen, luego hubo unos problemillas debido a que pensaron en el plagio. Todo al final quedó solucionado.-

-¿Qué más sabes acerca de él?, ¿en realidad su nombre es Ryu?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Pudo haber continuado, pero Sakura la detuvo.

-Sólo sé que se hace llamar Ryu y tiene aproximadamente 20 años. Pero no lo culpo, en el foro me hago llamar Blossom. Y te preguntarás si tengo alguna foto de él, ¿verdad?- Vio como su amiga asentía. –Bueno, pues no la tengo, ya que tendría que intercambiar fotos, y eso en realidad no me gusta. Tengo suficiente con los jóvenes de la universidad, tienen saturada mi bandeja del correo.- En su correo no deseado tenia aproximadamente 200 mensajes. No exageraba.

-¿Y, en qué imagen trabajas actualmente?-

-Ryu me pidió que le ayudara con esta imagen,-dijo volteado nuevamente la laptop. –Está un poco rara, pero espero le agraden los resultados. He trabajado en ella casi dos semanas, rediseñando algunas partes de la imagen, ya que parece una hoja doblada y escaneada. Le he dado unos efectos necesarios, como la luz y la sombra, para que se vea un poco resaltada.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Tomoyo, no entendiendo del todo. Así fue que le vino a la mente algo que quería preguntarle. –Por cierto, ¿Tôya no se despidió de ti?-

-Sí, hace un momento vi un correo de hoy en la mañana.- Dijo con una gotita en la nuca. –Se enojó porque no le avise que me iba de intercambio, pero créeme que no tuve la culpa, es simplemente que él se la pasa hasta tarde en el hospital, cuando él regresa ya estoy dormida y cuando me despierto, él está durmiendo. Y no me gusta levantarle, luego se pone de un humor horrible.-

-Te entiendo, ¿ya le respondiste?-

-Todavía no, ahorita lo hago. También le responderé a Yuki, ya que me escribió que me desea mucha suerte y espera que regrese pronto.-

-Me alegro. Me estoy preguntando, ¿cómo les irá a los gemelos? Aunque conociendo a Karen, no dudo que los pasajeros la quieran tirar del avión para que se calle.

Al mismo tiempo soltaron una risita recordando lo escandalosa que puede llegar a ser su amiga. Pasando a otro lado, bueno, en otro avión.

Karen iba cantando no muy alto, pero si lo suficiente para que los pasajeros los vieran con ojos de enfado. Esto no le hacía gracia a su gemelo.

-Ya cállate, por dios santo. Ten respeto por los pasajeros, haces todo un escándalo. Creo que debí dejarte en Tokyo.-

-No me importa, por cierto, ahora que no verás a Sakura, ¿qué harás?-

-Eso es lo de menos, la distancia y el tiempo no harán que me olvide de ella, al contrario atenuará mi amor. Sólo que extrañaré verla sonreír, puesto que su sonrisa sólo puede compararse con los mismísimos ángeles. Y me basta saber que ella lo es todo para mi.-

-Creo que debiste haberle dicho tus sentimientos hacia ella, ¿no crees?-

Lo pensó un poco. –Creo que no, ya que se lo diré cuando me sienta muy seguro, sin prisas y de la manera en la que ella se lo merece, con cariño y dedicación. Lo había pensado hacerlo, pero quiero que ella esté segura de mis sentimientos y que no haya dudas entre nosotros.-

-Yo creo que por eso te admiro, eres una persona muy tierna y respetuosa.- dijo su hermana viéndolo con sinceridad.

-Además me alegra que seas maduro e inteligente…Bueno, no tanto como yo…Pero no estás tan grave.- Dijo su gemela bromeando.

-Si yo fuera tan inteligente como tú, ya nos hubiésemos muerto de hambre hace mucho tiempo, ya que no sabrías como hacer los programas como yo.-

-Bueno, bueno. Ya déjate de tonterías, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de mandarles un correo a Sakura y Tomoyo?-

-En eso sí tienes razón, hermanita.-

Ya en el avión rumbo a Inglaterra, nuestras amigas durmieron lo que restaba del vuelo, ya que era un vuelo directo de casi 12 horas, además tenían que descansar para poder arreglar el departamento, hacer algunas compras y encargarse del horario de la universidad.

-Sakura, despierta. Ya estamos por llegar.- dijo Tomoyo agitando un poco a su amiga para que pudiera despertarse.

-Sí, ya estoy despierta.- dijo Sakura con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-Ponte el cinturón, ya casi aterrizamos.-

Sakura hizo lo que su amiga le pidió, sin abrir los ojos. Minutos más tarde, la turbulencia había comenzado, pero la ojiverde no se inmutó. Al contrario, seguía dormida.

-Como lo imagine, caíste dormida por el vuelo, pero si hubieses estado despierta eres capaz y te pones hasta el chaleco salvavidas- Dijo con una gran sonrisa imaginando a su amiga. –Saku, ya aterrizamos- dijo agitándola un poco más fuerte.

-¿Ya aterrizamos?- pregunto cuando empezó a despertar. -¿Ya empezará la turbulencia?- preguntó algo alterada sacando un chaleco salvavidas. Pero se paró en seco. –Espera, ¿Dijiste que ya aterrizamos?-

-Así es, lo hicimos hace como diez minutos- dijo mientras una azafata se acercaba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-Srta. Daidouji, Sakurita; ya bajaron sus maletas y las están esperando abajo.-

-Sí, muchas gracias Mina.- después de eso, la azafata se retiró para dejar que ellas bajaran.

-Es bueno viajar en la aerolínea privada de la compañía, ¿no crees?-

-En eso tienes mucha razón, es por eso que mamá y tu papá hablaron con el director para que nos dejaran usar la aerolínea para mayor seguridad. Porque solo viajamos tu, los profesores, y yo en este avión.-

-¿Y los profesores?- dijo Sakura volteando a ver a ambos lados para encontrarlos.

-Ya bajaron, y nos están esperando. Así que hay que apurarnos. Además no hay que hacer esperar por las personas que mi mamá nos dejó a cargo para cuidarnos.- finalizó con una sonrisa de resignación.

-Ya me imagino quienes serán…Son guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?- preguntó al bajar del avión.

En efecto, allí se encontraban cuatro mujeres altas y vistiendo trajes sastres de color negro con corbata. Pero no se les veía muy bien las caras, puesto que llevaban gafas oscuras.

-Tenemos sus pertenencias, señoritas. Y ya las mandamos al departamento, así que no se preocupen. Así que por favor sígannos, porque las llevaremos directamente allá.-

Pero no les importó lo que decía, porque sabían de sobra que sus cosas estaban a salvo, lo que las sorprendió fue la joven que no pasaba de los 25 años y tenía unos ojos en tonalidades rojas muy preciosos, haciendo contraste con sus cabellos largos y dorados,

-Está bien. Muchas gracias.- dijo Tomoyo muy respetuosamente.

-Entonces estamos listas para ir al departamento.- dijo Sakura muy alegre.

-Pero quisiéramos ir a comprar algunas cosas para el departamento, pasar por los horarios y hacer la despensa.- dijo Sakura subiendo a la limosina.

-No se preocupen, la señora Daidouji y el señor Kinomoto hicieron todas las compras necesarias para que ustedes puedan descansar del largo viaje. También el departamento está totalmente amueblado para su comodidad y sus horarios están respectivamente en cada habitación.

-Me estaba preguntando, ¿cómo es que tienen apariencia londinense, es que hablan perfectamente el japonés?- dijo Tomoyo.

-Fuimos entrenadas por la compañía Daidouji para hablar alrededor de 5 idiomas, así como varias artes de defensa. Y pueden llamarme Miko.-

Las dos amigas se quedaron asombradas por lo que dijo Miko. Pero accedieron a ir a departamento para instalarse y después dar un paseo por las calles de Inglaterra.

NdA: Ahora que les deparará a nuestras amigas??, espero sus reviews. Cuídense mucho. Acuérdense que se aceptan todo tipo de críticas. Hasta el próximo capítulo, Universidad de Bristol y un loco.


	3. Chapter 2: Uni de Bristol y un loco

**Grüne Augen**

**Por: Angelo di Mare**

**Importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de clamp, a excepción de algunos.**

**Capítulo 2: Universidad de Bristol y un loco.**

Aeropuerto internacional de Alemania.

A lo lejos se veía como descendía el avión donde los gemelos Kamishiro y el coordinador se encontraban. El guía encargado de ellos ya los estaba esperando, el cual la universidad alemana dispuso. Era un joven que no pasaba de los 35 años, alto, tez clara, muy apuesto, mirada penetrante y verde. Sus cabellos eran lisos y dorados.

-Willkommen in Deutshland- dijo en voz alta para que los tres pudieran escuchar. Después de eso se puso a platicar con el profesor Mitsumoto, coordinador de la carrera de Ingeniería en Sistemas Computacionales.

-¡¡Pobrecito!!- dijo Karen detrás de Maiku. –Se debe estar atorando con su propia saliva y debe estar pidiendo ayuda.-

-A veces me pregunto si de verdad somos gemelos- dijo Maiku. –Yo creo que te cambiaron en los cuneros y mi pobre madre, que en paz descanse, ni se dio cuenta.-

-¡Ay, no!, ahora no me salgas con que sabes alemán. Porque soy capaz y me regreso a Japón.-

-En realidad, no lo hablo…Pero puedo entender algunas palabras.- dijo haciendo una pausa y volteando a ver al guía. –El joven que está con el Sr. Mitsumoto, es el guía que asignó la universidad para nosotros y nos dios la bienvenida al país, además dice que ya tenemos arreglado el departamento donde viviremos, los horarios y todo lo demás. Y si queremos, nos dará un breve recorrido por la cuidad para adaptarnos y nos enseñará la universidad el día de mañana; así que no nos podemos desvelar mucho.- terminó de hablar y volteo a ver su reloj.

Ajusto su reloj de pulsera y notó que algo extraño paraba allí. Estaba en todo lo correcto, miro hacia atrás y vio que su hermana lo veía con ojos casi saliendo de las cuencas.

-Karen.- la llamó y paso una mano frente a sus ojos. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó extrañado.

-Dijiste que no lo hablabas y que sólo entendías algunas cosas. Pero demostraste totalmente lo contrario. Pareciera que lo haz estudiado por mucho tiempo.- dijo con una lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Bueno, eso es porque a veces lidiaba con proveedores alemanes y se me quedaron bastantes palabras. Además que la gran mayoría hablaba muy poco inglés. Las observaciones y direcciones me las daban en alemán, así que no me quedo de otra más que investigar un poco y aprender algunas. Fue por eso que decidieron enviarme para acá, porque lo puedo entender sin problemas.

-¡Qué bueno, eso quiere decir que tengo un traductor privado!- dijo Karen ilusionada.

-El que pueda entenderlo no quiere decir que sea tu traductor privado, eh. No abuses.-

Acto seguido, los gemelos, el profesor y el guía tomaban un taxi para ir al departamento que la universidad ofrecía.

Tanto en Inglaterra como en Alemania, los 4 jóvenes se la pasaron bien en el día para que se instalaran y se relajaron, ya que entrarían a la universidad al día siguiente.

En Inglaterra.

-¿Crees que nos vaya bien mañana?- preguntó Sakura.

-Y verás que si, no te preocupes.- le contestó Tomoyo. –Y ya deja tu laptop, tienes que descansar. Mañana sigues.- sonrió.

-Sí, gracias. Sólo mandaré el correo y me dormiré.-

-¿Le mandas algo a los chicos?-

-En realidad…No.- contesto algo apenada. –Le estoy respondiendo al amigo de Hong Kong.- dijo mientras la cerraba. -Por cierto, ¿por qué la joven que nos trajo, se llama Miko? Eso no es inglés.-

-Me dijo que era su código.- contesto con una gotita en la nuca. –También dejo su número de celular por si necesitamos algo.-

-Que amable de su parte, ¿no crees?- dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

En Alemania, un joven pensaba en la chica de ojos verdes.

-Saku, espero duermas bien y aunque no lo sepas…Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas.- pensó Maiku.

Inglaterra…Alejado de nuestros cuatro amigos. Otro departamento. Más amigos.

Era una mañana muy singular, el día era soleado, los pájaros cantaban bellas melodías, y en el interior de cierto departamento encontramos a dos jóvenes charlando tranquilamente. Frente a ellos había unos platos vacíos, señal que tenían poco de haber terminado de desayunar. Sólo les restaba a cada quien su jugo.

-¿Cuál es nuestra hora de entrada?- preguntó un joven con cara de aburrimiento y con unos bellos ojos color café.

-A las ocho, porque los profesores tienen junta temprano por motivo del intercambio.- respondió otro joven de unos misteriosos ojos azules adornados finamente con unos anteojos.

-Entonces, algo bueno trajo eso.- dijo dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa sin hacerse daño. –A propósito ¿qué hora es?-

Nuestro joven ambarino tuvo la respuesta, pero no del joven de ojos misteriosos y azules, el cual tenía enfrente. Sino de otra persona.

-¡¡¡Por los tres reyes mágicos y Santa Claus!!! Las 7:30.- gritó una voz desde una de las habitaciones que estaban al fondo de un pasillo.

-Creo que ya obtuviste tu respuesta.- dijo el ojiazul riéndose.

Los jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la sala. Allí escucharon como algo caía, luego ese algo volvía a caer y se quejaba.

-Empecemos.- dijo Eriol

-¿Cuál será la apuesta de esta semana?- preguntó Syaoran

-Esclavo por un mes.-

-¿Estás seguro?, acuérdate que a ti te toco ser mi esclavo la otra vez.

-Seguro, esta vez siento que la fuerza está conmigo.- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo empiezo.- dijo Syaoran haciendo una pausa para pensar. –Abrió los ojos y al ver que ya era tarde se enredo con la sábanas, haciendo que se cayera; pero volvió a caer con las pantuflas.- dijo con aire triunfante.

-La fuerza del jedi, me dice que se espantó cayo al querer levantarse de cama, se resbaló con las sabanas.- dijo Eriol poniendo en su lugar sus gafas.

Al terminar sus apuestas, vieron como una sombra corría entre las sombras y entró al fondo del otro pasillo, cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño. Se oía como corría el agua. Pero en esos mismos instantes escucharon como alguien caía y chillaba.

-Esa es fácil.- dijo Syaoran.

-El jabón.- dijeron al unísono mientras reían. Mientras aún esperaban tranquilamente sentados en el sofá.

Diez minutos más tarde esa misma sombra corría de nuevo hacia la habitación de la cual había salido, y en el trayecto dejo unas gotas de agua.

-Son 7:40, se nos hará tarde.- dijo Eriol.

-Sí, creo que es mejor irnos.- le contesto Syaoran. – ¡Oye!, ya nos vamos. Danos alcance al rato.-

-Syaoran, Eriol. Ya estoy por terminar, por favor espérenme.- dijo la voz.

-Este de verdad que no tiene remedio.- dijo Syaoran.

-Podría ser, desde que llegó aquí ha sido igual.- contesto Eriol con burla.

-Ya estoy listo.- dijo un joven de cabellos negros y mirada miel.

-¡¡¡Por ti, siempre llegamos tarde!!! Pero esto se acabó, a la próxima te prometo que si te dejo.- dijo Syaoran algo molesto…Sólo algo. –Ahora, apúrate a caminar.-

Los tres salieron del departamento rumbo hacia el ascensor. Dentro del elevador el joven de cabellos negros empezó a hablar otra vez.

-Llevo varios meses con ustedes y aún no me acostumbro a los cambios de humor de Syaoran.-

-¡Ay, Mau! Yo lo conozco de casi toda la vida y aún sus arranques me toman por sorpresa.- dijo Eriol. –Así que apúrate antes que el ogro se enoje más.-

Y estaba en lo correcto porque Syaoran estaba en la puerta de salida, cruzado de brazos. Dando a entender que se estaba desesperando por llegar tarde. Ya que él le gusta ser muy puntual.

Ya rumbo a la universidad, los tres jóvenes platicaban tranquilamente; Syaoran Li, heredero de las empresas Li, por el simple hecho de ser el único varón de cinco hijos. Eso también decía que al finalizar sus estudios se dedicaría a manejar la empresa. Algo que le molestaba mucho, es que siempre ha sido asediado por las mujeres; pero eso no es extraño, ya que posee un cuerpo atlético, mide 1'80, ojos penetrantes y de un muy bello color café, cabello brillante color avellana, piel clara; en conclusión: el chico perfecto.

Luego tenemos a Eriol Hiragizawa, otro joven de familia acomodada. Entre los Li y los Hiragizawa existen lazos familiares, haciendo que Eriol y Syaoran sean primos lejanos. A pesar de que ellos sean totalmente diferentes, se llevan bien. Desde pequeños hubo cierta rivalidad, pero con el pasar del tiempo y que iban creciendo, se convirtió en amistad. Eriol es un joven de profundos ojos azules y gafas, haciéndolo ver un poco misterioso, piel pálida, con cabellos negros y reflejos azulados, mide 1'80. Sin duda otro joven perseguido por las mujeres.

Por último, está Maurizio Fanelli. Otro joven de familia poderosa. Su familia ha tenido una gran amistad con los Li, y al empezar la universidad, decidieron enviarlo a estudiar a Inglaterra junto a sus amigos. Tiene ojos como miel, mirada serena, cabellos negros, tez clara y al igual que sus amigos mide 1'80.

No es de extrañarse que estos tres jóvenes sean quienes diariamente se roben los alientos en la universidad a la cual asisten, además de ser muy populares.

-¿Por qué vamos tan…formales?- preguntó Maurizio.

-El rector de la universidad se unió a un nuevo programa para estudiantes destacados de otros lugares.- respondió Eriol muy seguro.

-Y… ¿en qué consiste en si el programa?- preguntó Maurizio mucho más interesado en el tema.

-Consiste en hacer un intercambio con las universidades que también están dentro de ese programa. Se supone que es un programa que es un "beta". Para saber si dará los resultados que buscan. El problema es que lo estan haciendo a mitad del semestre, quizá eso a algunos les perjudique. – dijo Eriol con el entrecejo un poco arrugado.

-Yo creo que sí. Pero en fin, eso ya no es problema de nosotros. En dado caso, sería de las universidades por haber mandado a sus estudiantes a un lugar totalmente diferente.- dijo Syaoran muy serio.

-Sí, sí…-dijo un Mau serio y pensativo. Esto hizo que sus amigos se extrañaran y voltearan a ver hacia atrás, ya que él se había quedo un poco rezagado; lo que encontraron fue un amigo muy serio y nada de lo que era realmente. Pero de repente empezó a reír solo y murmurar cosas inteligibles, sus amigos se sorprendieron.

-¡Hey, Mau!, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Syaoran un poco preocupado y otro poco avergonzado porque la gente que pasaba los miraba como si de verdad ellos estuvieran locos.

Cuando se calmo, volteo a ver a Syaoran con cara de lunático. -¿Habrán chicas lindas?-

Syaoran no se aguanto las ganas de golpear a su amigo, dejándolo botado y con un gran inflamación en la cabeza.

-¡¡Oigan, espérenme!!- gritó Mau alcanzando a sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que sea en lo único que piensas…Espera…No…Si lo creo.- dijo Syaoran molesto. –Bueno, ya hay que dejarse de tonterías y correr para llegar a la bienvenida o de verdad nos van a colgar esta vez.

Los jóvenes amigos llegaron justo a tiempo a la universidad, pero a su paso dejaban muchos suspiros de todas las chicas que pasaban por allí; unas muy tímidas otras no tanto.

-Hoy se ven geniales, chicos.- dijo una chava algo extravagante en su forma de vestir (digo, como para ir a la universidad).

-Gracias, preciosa, tu también luces hermosa.- respondió Mau.

El caso de Maurizio es especial, todas querían con Mau, y Mau quería con todas. Pero por órdenes de sus padres no podía andar como un don Juan con las niñas de la universidad, ya que crearía una imagen no muy buena de la empresa. Y regularmente Mau salía con algunas jovencitas, pero no iba a más, ya que él estaba consciente que las mujeres que se le lanzaban encima o conocían muy bien la empresa o eran de dudosa reputación. Porque a pesar de ser una persona muy extrovertida, es muy amable y fiel a sus amigos.

Mientras entraban al Auditorio de la escuela, escuchaban más y más cumplidos de parte de las jóvenes, pero ellos no les hacían caso, solo sonreían por ser respetuosos o daban un gracias. Pero nada más, no les gustaba dar esperanza a las chicas, eso no es propio de un caballero.

Después de tomar sus asientos, esperaron mientras el comité de bienvenida entraba, pero tardaron más de lo normal. Ni siquiera los estudiantes del intercambio estaban en sus lugares.

-¡Qué aburrido!, ya debería empezar- dijo Mau con pereza. –Ya quiero ver a la chicas de otros lugares, para darles el visto bueno.-

-Estamos desperdiciando clases en algo sin provecho.- dijo Syaoran con su habitual humor y con los brazos cruzados.

Mau y Eriol se voltearon a ver con una gran gota en el cuello, ya que ellos preferirían un poco de tiempo libre y sin profesores por un par de horas.

-¡Ay, primito! Qué matadito te escuchaste.- dijo Eriol.

-Hablando de eso, tú no te puedes quejar de las clases. Ya que tienes una gran ventaja sobre nosotros dos.- comentó Mau.

-¿Ah, sí? Y…Según ustedes, ¿cuál es esa dichosa ventaja?- pregunto ofendido.

-¿cómo que "cuál? ¿Acaso no es obvio?- pregunto Mau con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mau tiene razón; si no te has dado cuenta de los 7 profesores que nos dan clases, 3 de ellos son mujeres y de alguna forma se siente atraídas por ti. Cada vez que bajas de calificación, por lo menos una décima, ellas corren a ayudarte a para que mantengas tu promedio impecable. – dijo Eriol viéndole con cierta burla.

-Están totalmente locos, ya hasta alucinan. No cabe duda que eso pasa por andar viendo anime y manga.- dijo Syaoran con las mejillas algo rosadas.

-Por dios, mi primito todavía ve delfines.-

Syaoran iba a empezar a gritarles, pero fue interrumpido por la bienvenida. Vieron como los lugares que estaban reservados para los estudiantes extranjeros, poco a poco se fueron llenando. Minutos después llego el rector junto con el comité de bienvenida.

-Buenos días a todos- comenzó el rector. –Hoy estamos reunidos porque es un gran día, ya que gustosos recibimos a los alumnos de intercambio, los cuales son los que sobresalen en sus respectivas carreras. Es un honor para mí y los profesores el tenerlos aquí.- hizo una pausa y recibió un papel. –Demosle un aplauso a estos jóvenes.

Así, cada uno los fue presentando a los jóvenes diciendo sus nombres, universidad anterior y lugar de procedencia.

-¡Uy! Me gustó la Argentina, tiene bonitos ojos.- dijo Mau con estrellitas en sus ojos. –Aunque la colombiana no se queda atrás, tampoco la chilena o la mexicana.-

-Pensé que te gustaría la italiana sobre todas las demás.- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Digamos que ya he batido mi propio récord con las italianas, veré como me va con las demás.- En eso presentaron a las chicas de la universidad de Tokyo. -¡¡Miren!! Las japonesas están hermosas.

Sus amigos lo voltearon a ver, Syaoran lo vio como si de verdad estuviera desquiciado y Eriol sonreía al ver las expresiones de sus dos amigos.

Minutos más tarde, la bienvenida terminó y cada quien tenía que pasar a sus respectivas clases. En el caso de nuestros amigos, tenían que irse juntos puesto que los tres estudiaban Administración de empresas internacionales.

En los pasillos principales de la universidad, dos amigas continuaban juntas y charlaban animadamente.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?- preguntó la joven amatista.

-Técnicas de fotografía y luego lenguaje visual.- leyendo un papel.

-Bueno, yo tengo diseño básico y después dibujo de figura humana.-

-Al menos la bienvenida nos ayudó en sólo tener dos horas de clases, ya que somos estudiantes de intercambio.-

-A decir verdad, me siento mal por los demás que tienen clases normales.-dijo Tomoyo

-Pero también deben tenernos consideración, venimos de otra universidad y apenas nos estamos adaptando al cambio de horario.-

-Lo dices por ti, ¿verdad Sakurita?-

-Sí, creo que me pillaste.- dijo sacando la lengua.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y se detuvieron, porque se encontraban al pie de las escaleras. Sakura se quedaba en ese piso, mientras que Tomoyo tenía que subir.

-Creo que aquí no separamos, yo tengo que subir.-

-Mi salón es en este pasillo, supongo que te veré en dos horas.-

-Está bien. Además hay que ver lo de las actividades que tenemos que hacer. Cuando lleguemos al departamento lo veremos bien.

-Sí, está bien Tommy. Suerte.-

-Gracias. Igualmente.-

Las dos se despidieron con una sonrisa mientras Tomoyo subía las escaleras. Y mientras ellas entraban a sus respectivas clases, un trío de jóvenes se encontraban concentrados en sus trabajos…Bueno, sólo dos de ellos, el tercero solo fantaseaba.

-Syaoran. Pts.- llamaba Mau en voz baja.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?, ¿qué no ves que tenemos mucho que leer?- respondió su amigo en el mismo tono de voz y volteando para atrás.

-¿Crees que para hablarle a la chava de Francia debo hablar su idioma natal?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Pienso que debes dejarte de tonterías.- contestó Syaoran.

-Y yo pienso que deben prestar atención a su lectura o yo les dejaré que hagan un ensayo de 200 páginas acerca de los problemas económicos internacionales.- dijo el profesor, el cual había sorprendido a Syaoran y Mau murmurando.

-Lo sentimos.- respondieron al unísono.

Eriol, que estaba al lado de Syaoran, quería reírse pero las circunstancias no lo dejaban hacerlo; así que más tarde los molestaría.

Pasaron las horas y a Mau le parecía milenios, además que le aburría su clase de Antropología Filosófica. Mientras observaba a Eriol y Syaoran, los cuales tomaban apuntes eficazmente y se notaban atentos a la clase, se preguntaba qué era lo interesante que ellos le veían a esa clase tan molesta.

Trató de ponerle atención, más sin embargo era en vano. Ya que se estaba durmiendo, lo mejor que podía hacer era ver hacia la ventana y ver como las hojas de los árboles se desprendían de las ramas. Hasta que a lo lejos vio como la mayoría de las jóvenes que llegaron de intercambio se encontraban reunidas en diversas mesas de la cafetería.

Sabía que era su oportunidad para hablar con alguna de las chicas que acababan de llegar a la universidad y quizá enamorar a una, por lo menos. Tenía a muchas detrás de él, una más no le haría daño a nadie. Eso supuso.

-Profesor Richardson, ¿me permite salir?- preguntó Mau desde su asiento.

-Sí, pero sabe que antemano que no tendrá asistencia ni participación.- dijo el profesor desconfiando de su alumno.

-No hay problema.- contestó Mau levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al salir del salón, Eriol y Syaoran se voltearon a ver confundidos por la actitud de su amigo. Pero fue hasta que Syaoran logro divisar a lo lejos a la jóvenes del intercambio. Su amigo no tenía remedio, toda la vida será un mujeriego. Esa era la cruel verdad.

Aunque sus papás estaban contentos con la actitud que Maurizio tenía, porque a pesar de tener muchas chavas detrás de él, no les hacía caso. Y con las que salía, era por diversión; más todo era con precaución y sin excesos, Mau no era de esos que salían para aprovecharse de las jóvenes. La mujer correcta, para él, es aquella que lo quiera por lo que es, no por lo que tiene.

En la cafetería, se encontraban un grupo de cinco chicas que conversaban de diversas cosas. Y sin darse cuenta un joven de cabellos negros tenía intención de salir con alguna de ellas.

-¿Qué piensan hacer más tarde?- preguntó una joven de cabellos rojos proveniente de EUA.

-Aún no sabemos… ¿Ustedes tienen planeado algo?- preguntó una joven de cabellos dorados y un acento bastante divertido, era francesa.

-Hay que disfrutar de la vida nocturna en Londres- dijo la alemana.

-¿A dónde podemos ir?- preguntó la argentina.

-Yo las puedo llevar a distintos lugares.- contesto un joven de cabellos negros y ojos miel.

Las jóvenes lo miraron extrañadas, ya que no lo conocían. Aunque era un chico muy guapo, pero dicen que las apariencias engañan. Así que las muchachas, no quisieron arriesgarse.

-Nos podrías decir, ¿quién eres?- preguntó la norteamericana.

-Créanme que a ustedes no les podré negar absolutamente nada.- dijo Mau sentándose e un asiento vacío entre la francesa y la alemana.

En las mentes de todas las jóvenes les apareció la palabra 'mujeriego' en sus cabezas. Así que no le tomaron mucha atención.

-Me llamo Maurizio Fanelli, tengo 20 años, mi país natal es Italia. Además soy soltero.- terminó diciéndolo con una sonrisa.

A todas les salió una gotita y se miraron entre sí, dando a entender que sabían que el chico estaba zafado.

-Podrían anotar aquí su nombre, teléfono, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de procedencia y su estado civil, ¿por favor?- dijo Mau pasando una libretita de direcciones y sonriendo inocentemente. Lo cual de inocente, no sabemos si tenga.

Las jóvenes no agarraron la libretita, lo único que querían hacer era salir corriendo para apartarse de ese chico presuntuoso.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo algo que hacer.- dijo la francesa la cual se paró y salió casi corriendo. Así que las demás jóvenes una a una la fue imitando para poder irse. Haciendo que Mau se quedara solo en la mesa.

Syaoran, por su parte, volvió a ver hacia la ventana. Observó como las demás muchachas se iban retirando de la mesa para salir corriendo. Le salió una gotita en la nuca. También se dio cuenta que dos jóvenes, las cuales eran las japonesas, se dirigían a las mesas. Sin saber que serían presas del joven de cabellos negros.

-Señor Li, ¿existe algo más interesante afuera que en mi clase?- preguntó el profesor.

-No, profesor.-

-Me alegra. Pero si quiere acompañar al señor Fanelli, puede hacerlo. Pero sabe las consecuencias.-

-No se preocupe, seguiré en clases.-

En la cafetería, Sakura y Tomoyo tomaron asiento en una mesa al lado de Mau. Y en ese momento las entrevisto.

-Díganme, ¿de qué país vienen?- pregunto Mau sentándose en la otra mesa.

-Venimos de Japón.-

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? El mío es Maurizio Fanelli.-

-Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y ella es Daidouji Tomoyo.-

-Tengo entendido que en Japón son muy respetuosos, y entre las personas que apenas se conocen o que no sean muy cercanas, se llaman por sus apellidos, ¿no es así?-

-Así es, pero hemos viajado lo suficiente y ya estamos acostumbradas a las dos formas.-

-Entonces, ¿puedo llamarlas por sus nombres?-

-Sí, no creo que haya algún problema.- contesto Sakura.

-¿Eso también quiere decir que podemos salir juntos?-

-Este…-las jóvenes se voltearon a ver. –Me temo que no, aún tenemos coas que desempacar.-

-Está bien, lo dejaremos para después.- dijo cabizbajo. –Nunca tengo amigas porque siempre quieren dejarlo pendiente y piensan que me puedo aprovechar de ella, cuando no es así.- murmuró bajito, pero lo suficiente como para que Sakura y Tomoyo pudieran escucharlo.

Eso hizo que Sakura se sintiera un poco de pena y con la mirada le dio a entender a Tomoyo que aceptaría su invitación, a lo que Tomoyo no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Más sin embargo, aceptó y pidió que todo saliera bien.

-De acuerdo, salgamos juntos en la tarde- dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-¿Están hablando en serio? - preguntó Mau con lagrimitas en los ojos de alegría. –No me gustaría que jueguen con algo como esto…O que lo hagan por lástima.-

-Créenos lo hacemos en serio y porque nos caíste bien. Estás un poquito loco, pero se ve que eres una persona muy amable.- dijo la sonriente amatista.

-¡¡Qué feliz me hacen!! Dios me escuchó, así que seré un niño bueno, ya que prometí ser bueno, si tenía unas buenas amigas.- dijo Mau saltando arriba de la mesa.

Al querer bajarse, no se dio cuenta que estaba algo mojada por las bebidas que habían allí, así que resbaló y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Se levantó como si nada y camino hacia sus nuevas amigas, las cuales tenían una gota grande y gruesa en la nuca; ella reían nerviosamente.

-Las veo en la tarde, ¿quieren que las pase a buscar?, ¿a dónde quieren ir?- pregunto emocionado Mau, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Qué tal si nos ponemos de acuerdo al final de clases, nosotras aún tenemos cosas que hacer y seguramente tu también tienes clases.- comento Tomoyo.

-Me parece perfecto. Entonces nos vemos aquí en dos horas, ¿les parece?-

-Sí, no hay problema.-

-¡Se cuidan y no lo olviden, en dos horas!- decía esto mientras se dirigía nuevamente al edificio para tomar sus clases y salir rápido.

-Algo loco, pero lindo.- murmuró Sakura.

-Tienes toda la razón.- contestó su amiga, pero de repente se quedó muy pensativa. –No sé porqué, pero me suena su apellido, pero no me acuerdo de dónde.-

-No tengo la menor idea. Pero a lo mejor más tarde te acuerdas.-

-Sí, a lo mejor.-

Mientras las dos jóvenes charlaban animadamente y se dirigían al edificio de sus clases, unos ojos ámbar vieron la cómica alegría de su amigo. Aunque en realidad no entendió el porqué su amigo saltó encima de la mesa. También lo vio entrar a tiempo a la última clase del día, ya que esa clase tenía dos horas de duración. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad, hablaría con Mau.

-De acuerdo jóvenes, reúnanse en equipos de tres personas para el siguiente ejercicio que se encuentra en la página 122 del libro de Economía Financiera. –dijo la profesora. –Y antes del tiempo de salida, deben entregar la hoja con los nombres de los integrantes.

Así que todos los alumnos se reunían en tríos y empezaron a realizar los ejercicios que debían entregar. La mayoría estaban muy concentrados escribiendo y analizando los problemas, pero había un trío de jóvenes, los cuales hablaban de otras cosas; en realidad, sólo uno trabajaba.

-Ahora sí, cuéntanos lo que paso en la cafetería.- exigió Syaoran mirando a Mau.

-No te diré.- Pero este ni lo volteo a ver, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Por qué rayos no?-

-Fácil, porque no es asunto tuyo.-

-Creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de saberlo, ¿no?-

-¡Já!, eso sí que no. Podrás saber sólo lo que yo les quiera contar sobre lo que me pase.-

-¡Que desconsiderado eres!, además de un mal amigo.- dijo Syaoran volteando a ver a otro lado.

Todo eso lo dijo sin saber lo que venía, para Eriol esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Quien trabajaba al 1000%, ya que sus "_amigos_" no hacían más que discutir de algo que él no entendía.

-Los desconsiderados son ustedes dos, ya que están esperando que yo haga todo el trabajo. Pero está vez está muy equivocados, porque yo no haré nada. Así que o se ponen a trabajar o los saco de mi equipo y a ver cómo le hacen.- dijo Eriol ya rojo por la falta de aire. Ya que todo lo dijo sin respirar.

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta de nuestro plan.- susurró Mau a Syaoran.

-Supongo que sí, ahora tenemos que trabajar. Pero te advierto que nuestra plática queda pendiente.-

Eriol se sintió mal por hablarles de esa manera, pero si no lo hacía ellos se seguirían aprovechando. Además lo hacía por el bien de ellos, ya que no siempre les haría los trabajos.

Mientras Eriol, Syaoran y Mau trabajan…Bueno, los últimos dos obligados; Sakura y Tomoyo fueron llamadas por una profesora que necesitaba ayuda.

-Señoritas, ¿me podrían ayudar con unos libros?- preguntó la profesora que llevaba una caja pesada, de lo que parecían había libros dentro de ella, y se veía muy pesada.

¿Nosotras?- pregunto Sakura.

-Sí.- rió la profesora. -¿Acaso ven a alguien más aparte de nosotras?-

Ellas miraron alrededor, y vieron que no había absolutamente nadie en el pasillo

-¿En qué podemos ayudarla?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-¿Podría una ayudarme a terminar de subir estos libros y la otra bajar por los que quedaron, así como también subirlos al salón 305?-

-Tomoyo, ayúdala. Yo bajaré por los demás.-

-De acuerdo, te veo arriba.-

En el salón 407, la mayoría de los jóvenes esperaban pacientemente que terminara su clase de Economía Financiera…Bueno, no todos…Un pelinegro estaba impaciente y miraba desesperadamente el reloj, ya que saldría con sus nuevas amigas.

-¡Cálmate ya!, deja de hacer ruido con los zapatos. ¡Me desesperas!- dijo Syaoran harto de que Mau golpeara el suelo con los zapatos.

-Es que ya quiero irme.-

-¿Cuál es la bendita urgencia de salir corriendo del salón?- lo regañó Syaoran.

-Mejor dicho, ¿quién es la urgencia?- pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

-Corrección es "_quiénes_"- sonrió –Son mis nuevas amigas.-

-Pobrecitas, no saben en el lío en el que se han metido.- dijo el ambarino

-Exagerado, sólo serán mis amigas. Nada más, no seas mal pensado.-

-Confiemos en nuestro amigo.-

-Gracias, Eriol. Yo sé que tú sí me entiendes.- dijo sacándole la lengua a Syaoran.

-Jóvenes, es tiempo de que entreguen las hojas del ejercicio. Así se podrán retirar.-

Muchos jóvenes se empezaron a levantar y dirigirse hacia la profesora para entregar sus ejercicios, se iban retirando poco a poco. Otros entregaban sus ejercicios y guardaban sus pertenencias.

-¡Ay, Xiao lang! Apresúrate, que tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Si lo dices por esas disque amigas tuyas, pueden esperar.-

-Quizá, pero no es caballeroso dejar esperando a las damas.-

-Eriol, tiene razón. Serías muy descortés.-

-Bueno, si tanto les preocupan vayan por ellas.- dijo molesto.

-Está bien.- respondieron al unísono y se fueron dejando a Syaoran solo.

-Hijos de su…..Mamacita santa. Me dejaron.- dijo mientras salía corriendo detrás de ellos y darles un golpe en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto una joven trataba de subir los últimos libros que le quedaban, procuraba no caerse con el montón de libros que iba cargando. Pero el desastre ocurrió.

-¡¡Lo siento mucho!! ¿Te hiciste daño?- preguntó un ambarino mientras levantaba los libros que estaban en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Gracias.- respondió una ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Discúlpame otra vez, y me tengo que ir. Tengo prisa. Dijo dándole los últimos libros.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- dijo con todos los libros de nuevo encima.

_-Qué loco, cómo se le ocurre correr.-_ pensó la ojiverde.

-_¿A quién rayos se le ocurre subir un montón de libros?, solo a ella._- pensó el ambarino quien todavía corría.

Dos jóvenes estaban sentados en una mesa, esperando que llegaran sus nuevas amigas.

-Por cierto, Eriol. ¿Por qué está acá?-

-Nada más quiero conocer a tus nuevas víctimas.-

-Sí, ya lo sabía… ¡¿Cómo que víctimas?!-

-¡Es broma!, pero tengo curiosidad por saber quiénes son.-

En el salón 305, Sakura terminaba de acomodar algunos libros y Tomoyo la ayudaba.

-Bien, este es el último- dijo Sakura aliviada.

-Maurizio debe estar esperando por nosotras.- dijo Tomoyo viendo hacia la ventana.

-Tienes razón, entonces vámonos.-

-Señoritas, muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, lo hicimos con gusto.- contesto Sakura.

Así, juntas bajaron para encontrarse con Maurizio en la cafetería. Mientras tanto en la cafetería que estaba al aire libre, se veían a dos personas sentadas esperando algo…o a alguien.

-¿Crees que se hayan arrepentido?- preguntó un joven de ojos miel.

-No lo sé. Pero y si están haciendo algo más o a lo mejor se retrasaron por algún imprevisto.-

Fue en ese entonces que vieron a lo lejos una sombra de cabellos rebeldes, el cual estaba muy enojado.

-¿Dónde estaban?, ¡¡¡llevo varios minutos buscándolos!!!- gritó Syaoran.

-Hemos estado aquí desde que salimos del salón.- respondió el de ojos miel.

-¿Y qué esperan?, ya vámonos al departamento.-

-Espera un par de minutos más, querido primo.-

-Sí, Syaoran. No seas tan desesperado.-

Syaoran iba a reclamar algo pero Maurizio se paró de golpe, puesto que vio unas jóvenes que se acercaban a ellos a pasos lentos.

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero ayudamos a una profesora a subir unos libros.- dijo Sakura disculpándose y sonriendo.

Esto hizo que los tres jóvenes quedaran embobados por unos cuantos segundos, ya que su sonrisa era hermosa y le brillaban los ojos de manera espectacular dando un toque más inocente y angelical en su cara.

Para despertar a los muchachos, Tomoyo codeó a Sakura para que se presentaran con los dos jóvenes que estaban allí.

-Este…Creo que no nos hemos presentado con ustedes- dijo mirando a Syaoran y Eriol. –Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y ella es mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji.-

-Hola, mucho gusto.- dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Ay, disculpen!- dijo Eriol sonriendo. –Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa- y miró a su primo esperando que se presentará, pero este solo volteo la cara. –Y el amargado de aquí, se llama Syaoran Li.- esto provoco el enfado de Syaoran y la risa de los demás.

-Bueno, amigas… ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Mau más calmado.

-¿A dónde irán?- pregunto Eriol.

-Aún no lo sabemos, quizá vayamos al cine.- respondió Mau pensativo.

-Entonces, ¿podemos ir nosotros también?- pregunto Eriol dirigiéndose a Sakura y Tomoyo, ellas iban a responder, pero alguien se adelanto.

-Habla por ti, Eriol. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo en cosas sin sentido.- dijo Syaoran quien empezaba a caminar hacia la salida de la universidad.

-¿Se enojó?- pregunto una Sakura algo desconcertada por el modo en que Syaoran se fue.

-No, pero siempre ha sido así.- dijo Eriol algo triste.

Mau también se sintió mal por Syaoran, ya que supo algo de su historia.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Eriol.

-¿Cómo está eso de "_nos vamos_"? ¿A ti quién te invitó?-

-No creo que haya algún problema si voy con ustedes, ¿verdad chicas?-

-En lo absoluto.- contestaron Sakura y Tomoyo al unísono provocando la risa entre ellas.

Mientras Eriol y Maurizio discutían, Sakura se preocupó por Syaoran, ya que en sus ojos vio una sombra de tristeza, la cual le dios un respingo en su corazón. Ya que ella siempre le preocupa el bienestar de las personas. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de eso, y quiso animarla un poco.

-¿Piensas en el joven Li?-

-Sí, me extraño que haya cambiado de actitud.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Choque con él, mientras subía los libros de aquella profesora y me dio la impresión que era un joven alegre y abierto. Pero parece que me equivoqué.

-No hagas ideas apresuradas, a lo mejor es así por algo.-

-A pesar de su actitud, me agrada. Sólo espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos.-

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Sakura, al mirarlo notó que era un correo de su amigo Ryu e inmediatamente le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Es el tal Ryu?-

-¡Ay, Tomoyo! Qué mala eres.-

-No es crueldad, sino que me es imposible creer que te guste alguien, el cual ni conoces.-

-Es sólo un gusto, nada más. No te alarmes.

-Eso espero, de verdad.-

Por otro lado, un joven ambarino que caminaba rumbo a su departamento, iba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-_No puedo dejar que me vuelva a pasar, ya sufrí lo suficiente y no estoy preparado para una segunda vez_- pensó mientras llegaba al departamento.

Entro al elevador y presionó un botón, espero unos segundos. Las puertas se abrieron y caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Metió la llave a la cerradura, y la giró. Se adentro en la oscuridad que se haya el departamento, pero no le molestó. Al contrario, así estaba mejor para él. Sólo corrió las cortinas de la sala para tener un poco más de oscuridad, ya que se filtraban los últimos ratos del sol.

Todavía se acordaba de esos tiempos, en el que era otra persona a la que es actualmente.

-_Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_- pensó –_Lo mejor que pude hacer fue salir de allá._- seguía pensando mientras entraba en su habitación.

-_Afortunadamente tuve a mis amigos y mi familia apoyándome._- y se sentó en la cama.

De su mesita de noche, sacaba una foto de una joven de bellos ojos azules, como el cielo. Una cabellera corta color castaño claro, se veía sedoso y brillante. Además tenía una sonrisa dulce e inocente. Detrás de la foto se leía: 'Con amor, para el niño de mis sueños'.

Sentía como se le nublaba la vista, por las lágrimas que advertían querían salir de sus ojos; pero no lo permitió. Y dejó la foto cerca de su almohada.

Se levantó de la cama, se acerco a su escritorio y encendió su laptop.

Navegó un rato por el internet, revisó su correo electrónico y contestó los de su madre, sus hermanas y el de su prima Meiling.

Notó que tenía otros tres correos de unos amigos, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Los leeré después, no creo que sea importante.- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana del correo.

Así que después de dejar su laptop, se recostó en su cama. Pensó en el pasado, lo estresaba porque quería descansar un poco.

Quiso dormir, pero el sólo pensar en la última vez que vio esos ojos azules, llenos de bondad y ternura no lo dejaba dormir. Porque daría lo que fuera porque regresaran. Y era imposible.

La tristeza poco a poco lo ganó y optó por tomar la foto entre sus manos y dormir.

_-Syao, levántate flojito.- Se escuchó entre la oscuridad. –Ya es tarde, cariño.-_

_-Sí, ya voy.- contestó desde debajo de las sábanas._

_-Eso dijiste hace veinte minutos y no hay modo que te levantes.-_

_-Está bien, ya me levante.- dijo un castaño mientras se levantaba de la cama._

_-Báñate y desayunaremos juntos. Porque tus hermanas y tu madre ya lo hicieron hace horas.- dijo una joven de bellos ojos azules, como el cielo._

_-Sí, ya. Créeme que eres a la única que le hago caso._

_-¡Qué halagador!- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, mientras Syaoran entraba al cuarto de baño._

_Cerró la puerta, y un segundo después la volvió a abrir. Se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta con cara pensativa._

_-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó la joven de ojos azules confundida._

_-Se me olvidó algo.-_

_-¿Algo?, ¿cómo qué?-_

_Syaoran se acerco hacia ella –Esto.- dijo mientras la tomaba por la cara y le daba un corto beso en los labios._

_La soltó y se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en la cara al ambarino, porque la ojiazul se sonrojó enormemente._

_-Te ves hermosísima cuando te sonrojas.- le dijo a la ojiazul al oído._

_Después que el ambarino se bañó, desayunaron juntos y decidieron pasear por el centro de Hong Kong. Se divirtieron mucho, la gente que los veía juntos sonreía por ver a una pareja de jóvenes que irradiaban tanto amor._

_El panorama cambió de repente se volvió negro._

_Y allí la vio, pálida. Pero aún así parecía un bello ángel, parecía que dormía plácidamente._

_-Syao.- dijo mientras abría los ojos._

_-No te esfuerces mucho, aún te quiero a mi lado y vivir lo que me queda a tu lado.-_

_-No digas eso. Te falta muchas personas por conocer y sobre todo por querer.-_

_-¡Yo sólo quiero estar contigo! ¡Entiéndelo!-_

_-Pero eso no será posible, quiero que seas feliz. Yo te seguiré amando.- dijo mientras cerraba sus bellos ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos._

Se levantó agitado y bañado en sudor. –Sólo fue un sueño.- se dijo y notó que estaba llorando, seco sus lágrimas y se volvió a dormir.

+*¨^¨*+ +*¨^¨*+ C O N T I U A R Á +*¨^¨*+ +*¨^¨*+

**¿Qué tal a todos? Actualice exactamente a la semana de haberlo publicado, es tiempo récord para mi. Jajajaja, no pensé que lo haría, pero lo hice muy bien.**

**Quiero aclarar que Bristol, no está en Londres…Pero haremos como que si lo está.**

**Bueno, antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a mi colaborador ABDIN, porque gracias a el pude corregir algunas cosillas, otras las tengo pendientes, pero lo corregiré…lo prometo.**

**Además quiero agradecerle a sakushao4erer y a Sasha Kinoli por los reviews. Espero sigan.**

**Acuérdense que recibo toda clase de review y tomatazos. Cuidense mucho.**

**En el próximo capítulo aclararé que paso realmente con la niña de ojos azules, no se desesperen. Además que tengo planeadas muchas sorpresas. Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 3: Historia sin final feliz

**Grüne Augen**

**Por: Angelo di Mare**

**Importante: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de clamp, a excepción de algunos.**

**Capítulo 3: Historia sin final feliz.**

Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban riendo animadamente en una cafetería, ya que por cierto chico de ojos miel, cabello negro y acento italiano, los tuvieron que sacar del cine.

-Por tu culpa pidieron que nos retiráramos- dijo Eriol a Mau.

-No es verdad, lo que pasa es que son demasiado pesados y sangrones.-

-Bueno, como que ya es un poco tarde, ¿no creen? De hecho, nos fuimos temprano al cine para no quedarnos dormidos en la mañana.- dijo Tomoyo viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Un poco tarde?, darán las 8:30 de la noche.- dijo Sakura, ya que si llegaba más tarde no podría levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

-Muy cierto. El tiempo se me fue volando.- dijo Mau.

-Cuando pasas el día con personas como Sakura y Tomoyo, el tiempo va que vuela.- dijo Eriol provocando que las mejillas de las chicas se tiñeran de un sutil tono rosa.

-Muchas gracias.- dijeron al unísono. De modo que las dos se rieron, porque a menudo les pasaba que pensaran en lo mismo.

-Las acompañaremos hasta su departamento.- dijo Mau pagando la cuenta. Y se dirigieron a la salida de la cafetería, Mau trató de pedir un taxi, pero ninguno se paró. Así que fue el turno de Eriol, pero tampoco paró ninguno. Así que Sakura decidió llamar uno, pero Mau y Eriol estaban un poco indignados, porque ningún taxi quiso pararse. No tardó ni siquiera un minuto y un taxi se paró.

-Esos son los beneficios de ser mujer, ¿verdad Saku?- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Provocando la risa de sus acompañantes, ya que era verdad. O bueno, en casi todos los casos (NDA: ¡¡¡A mí me pasó, mi hermano tardó como 20 minutos parado!!! y yo no tardé ni 10 mins.)

-En verdad les agradecemos que nos hayan acompañado, aunque no debieron molestarse.- dijo Tomoyo mientras Sakura subía y le decía al conductor donde dirigirse.

-No lo es, en serio. Es un placer acompañarlas.- finalizó Eriol con una bella sonrisa.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Mau iban en la parte trasera del taxi, mientras que Eriol iba en la parte del copiloto. Si entraban los cuatro atrás, pero tendrían que estar un poco más pegados, y Eriol supuso que eso no les agradaría a las jóvenes. Por un momento iban en total silencio, puesto que entre ratos alguien hacia un comentario y preguntaba algo, y otro respondía sólo lo necesario, haciendo que otra vez se produjera ese silencio.

Hasta que Maurizio se percató del algo.

-¿Dónde es que viven?, creo que nunca les pregunté.

-Pues ahorita estamos a un par de cuadras de nuestro departamento.- contestó Sakura, la cual estaba en medio de Tomoyo y el ojimiel.

-Mmm… ¿Estás totalmente segura?- preguntó Mau mientras el paisaje se le hacía muy familiar.

-Totalmente, si no mal recuerdo se llama Royal Pearl.- dijo Tomoyo.

-¡¡¡Esto es absolutamente genial!!!-

-¿A qué te refieres, Mau?-

-Lo que mi amigo quiere decir, es que en realidad nosotros también estamos allí.-

-Nosotras nos encontramos en el 200.- dijo Tomoyo.

-Nosotros estamos en el último piso, estamos en el 400.- dijo Mau (NDA: Las habitaciones normales van del 10 hasta el 100, a partir del 100 al 400, los últimos 4 pisos, lo componen penthouses. Más abajo les dejare las fotos, esto es verídico…Lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo).

-Eso quiere decir, que relativamente somos vecinos.- dijo Mau con una gran sonrisa.

-Espero algún día nos reunamos en alguno de los dos departamentos.- dijo Sakura.

-Estaría genial, el caso sería convencer a mi querido primo.-

Los cuatro por fin llegaron a la puerta del departamento de las chicas y se despidieron, subieron al elevador para poder dirigirse al de ellos.

-Son bien lindas, además de agradables- comentó Mau ya dentro del elevador.

-Sí, no cabe duda que son dos joyas muy preciosas.- le contesto Eriol.

-Buena observación, mí querido Watson. Sakura es una esmeralda y Tomoyo una amatista. Mientras que nosotros somos unos carbones.- dijo Mau.

-Pues lo serás tú, "Sherlock".- dijo en tono de burla. –Yo soy un hermoso zafiro.-

-¡¡Qué malo eres!!- dijo como un niño pequeño y sacándole la lengua.

-Mientras yo soy un zafiro, tu un carbón... ¿Syaoran qué es?-

-¡Ay!, eso está más que obvio.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Que no ves que es un limón por amargado.- dijo mientras los dos ya estaban frente a la puerta del departamento. Pero se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos traía las llaves, ya que no lo vieron necesario en la mañana, porque no sabían que conocerían a una jovencitas lindas e invitarlas a salir.

Fue así que optaron por tocar el timbre.

-¡¡Ya voy!!- gritó Syaoran desde el interior.

-Apúrate, Syaoran- dijo Mau mientras seguía tocando el timbre.

-Si sigues tocando el timbre, no te abriré. Y te lo digo en serio.-

Mau no dijo nada y bajo su mano para meterla dentro de un bolsillo. Segundos más tarde, Syaoran abrió la puerta, con su cara de malhumorado para que pudieran pasar.

-Si vuelves a tocar el timbre de esa manera, te juro que te quedas afuera para dormir.- lo retó.

Mientras decía eso, dejo entrar a Eriol y Mau todavía estaba en la puerta. Pero antes de entrar toco el timbre como lunático. Esto produjo que Syaoran lo empujara y le cerrará la puerta en las narices.

-¡Syaorancito, por favor! Déjame entrar.- escucharon a Mau todavía afuera.

-¡Nadie te autorizo para que me llames de esa manera!-

-Bueno, discúlpame. Pero déjame entrar, necesito el baño urgentemente.-

-¡Me importa un reverendo rábano!-

-¡¡No seas malito, por favor!!-

-¡¡Ya te dije que no!!-

-Rayos contigo Syaoran Li- diciendo esto tomo rápidamente el elevador.

Bajo dos pisos y tocó la puerta junto con el timbre del departamento de Tomoyo y Sakura.

-¿Quién tocará de esa manera?- preguntó Tomoyo mientras Sakura se levantaba de la barra de desayuno (NDA: Esas que tienen las cocinas, que yo las conozco como desayunadores).

-No sé, pero abriré para saberlo.-

Sakura titubeo para abrir, al momento de hacerlo solo sintió una ráfaga de viento junto con una voz que decía: "Hola Saku, me prestas tu baño. Gracias".

Tomoyo se levantó de la barra para acercarse a su amiga quien todavía estaba en la puerta.

-¿Quién entro?-

-Si te digo que sólo sentí una ráfaga de viento, ¿me creerías?-

-¡Claro!, yo vi sólo una sombra que entraba al cuarto de baño a la velocidad de la luz.-

-Aunque por la voz, juraría que fue Maurizio.-

En ese momento escucharon como la puerta del baño se abría. De allí salió un Maurizio con la cara de alivio, pero al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus amigas, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosa.

-Siento mucho haber entrado de esa manera. Pero me hicieron una mala jugada.-

-Explícate.- dijo Tomoyo.

Mau les fue explicando lo que sucedió: que tenía una necesidad muy normal en los seres humanos de usar el baño. Y que cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta que ni Eriol ni él traían las llaves del departamento, así que optaron por tocar el timbre. Pero para su mala suerte Syaoran estaba de mal humor y lo dejo afuera por haberlo retado.

Mientras tanto el departamento 400.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco sangrón con Maurizio?-

-No sé y no me importa. Además es para que le quede claro que no soy su mayordomo.-

-El siempre ha hecho lo mismo y jamás lo reprendiste. ¿Acaso sucede algo?-

-Claro que no. Simplemente colmó la poca paciencia que me quedaba.-

-Quizás tengas razón, pero hoy en particular te noto un poco extraño. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-Dices tonterías. Deja de juntarte con Maurizio, es contagioso.- dijo mientras daba un portazo y se encerraba en su habitación.

-_Sé que duele lo que paso, pero tendrás que superarlo. Para eso, tendrás que desahogarte platicando con alguien._- pensó Eriol viendo hacia el cuarto de Syaoran.

Se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y tomó las llaves. Se acercó a la puerta de Syaoran. –Iré a buscar a Maurizio, me llevo las llaves.- dijo un poco alto para que Syaoran lo pudiera escuchar.

-Sí, como quieras.- contestó Syaoran.

Mientras Eriol salía del departamento y caminaba hacia el elevador pensó donde pudo haber ido. Y en el momento en que se abrieron las puertas, se le ocurrió algo. Apretó un botón y bajo.

Se acercó a la puerta de departamento 200 y toco el timbre. Y abrió una joven amatista.

-Tomoyo, disculpa mi atrevimiento. ¿Está por aquí Mau?

-Sí, de hecho se encuentra en la sala. Adelante, pasa.-

-Muchas gracias.-

Mau al verlo, sonrió. Y junto con Sakura, se levantó del sofá donde estaban los tres platicando.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, solamente vine por ti. Parece que ya se le paso el enojo al Lobo.-

-¿Lobo?- preguntó Sakura.

-Así le decimos a mi queridísimo primo. Es de cariño.- dijo riendo.

-No quiero imaginarme el porqué.-

-Larga historia.- dijo Mau.

-Eriol, ¿crees que Syaoran quiera matarme?-

-No estoy del todo seguro, en realidad. Pero cuando lleguemos lo sabrás.-

-Me gusta tu apoyo moral, ¿eh?-

-Preguntaste y yo amablemente, como siempre, contesté. Por cierto, es hora de marcharnos.-

-Creo que en eso si tienes razón. Nos vemos mañana, chicas.-

-Nos vemos- dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura al unísono.

Después que los chicos se despidieron, las amigas recogieron algunas cosas antes de irse a dormir.

-Creo que Li es un poco amargado.- dijo Tomoyo mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-No hay que juzgarlo antes de conocerlo, de hecho, tú misma me lo dijiste.-

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero creo que será un poco difícil tratar de acercarnos y saber qué es lo que en realidad le pasa, ¿no crees?-

-Puede ser, en todo caso, si él no quiere, no podríamos hacer nada.-

-Ya terminé de arreglar mis cosas, ¿ya terminaste?-

-Sí, creo que ya es hora de dormir.-

-Sí, buenas noches Sakurita.- dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Tomoyo.- contestó dirigiéndose a la habitación de alado.

Cuando entro, se vistió para dormir, se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, los volvió a abrir, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño.

-_¡Rayos!, no puedo dormir y mañana es mi segundo día. No puedo llegar tarde._- pensó mientras daba vueltas por vigésima vez en la cama. -_¿Qué es lo que no me deja dormir?_- Fue entonces que en su mente llegaron unos ojos ámbar algo tristes, así que rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para poder borrar esa imagen. – ¡_¿Es que acaso me he vuelto loca?! Apenas lo conozco…Aunque indudablemente es lindo._-

Poco a poco cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo y una imagen ámbar todavía la acompañaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuatro jóvenes estaban en su descanso, después de varias horas de clases, se encontraban tomando café a gusto mientras platicaban un poco.

-Está fresca la mañana- dijo Eriol.

-Sí, pero prefiero este clima al calor.- dijo Mau arrugando su cara provocando la risa de Sakura.

-Mau, no hagas así porque te ves más feo de lo normal.- así que todos empezaron a reírse, haciendo que Mau sólo volteara la cara. –Es mentira, Mau. Sólo estaba bromeando.- pero seguían riendo.

En eso apareció Syaoran con cara de pocos amigos acercándose a ellos. –Todos ustedes parecen estúpidos riendo de esa manera.- Dejaron de reírse y lo voltearon a ver con cara de asombro.

-Syaoran, creo que esa no es la manera de dirigirse a las muchachas.-

-Eriol tiene razón. A nosotros todavía, pero a ellas no.-

-No me importa.- en eso siguió caminando rumbo a las mesas que se encontraban vacías, pero luego lo pensó mejor y caminó hacia los edificios de clases.

-Creo que no le caemos nada bien.- dijo Sakura viendo que se dirigía hacia los edificios.

-No es eso, sino que hay fechas en las cuales se pone melancólico y lo expresa de una forma algo peculiar.- dijo Eriol.

-Pues vaya forma de hacerlo.- dijo Tomoyo algo molesta.

-Nosotros les pedimos disculpas en su nombre, no creo que haya sido su intención.- dijo Mau.

-¿A pesar que te trata mal, pides disculpas en su nombre?- preguntó Tomoyo asombrada.

-¡Tomoyo!, que cosas dices.- dijo su prima apenada.

-Al principio pensé que a pesar de ser algo malhumorado, no nos trataría de una forma irrespetuosa. Me siento ofendida y molesta. No es posible, nosotras no le hemos hecho nada para que sea así.-

-Quizá tengas razón, Tomoyo. Pero también puede ser que cuando sepas el porqué es así, entiendas su humor y el que sea desconfiado.- dijo Eriol mirando por donde se había ido su primo.

-¿y por qué no me lo explicas tú?- dijo un poco más desafiante.

-Creo que no será lo conveniente. Además no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado. Y tengo la firme convicción que lo entenderás y no le tendrás lástima.-

Esto hizo que tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se sorprendieran por un segundo.

-¡Cierto, Tommy! Dale tiempo al tiempo.- dijo Mau sacándolas del asombro, porque no entendían el porqué habrían de tenerle lástima.

-Por cierto, ¿qué haremos después de clases?- preguntó Sakura para despegar un poco la tensión que su prima había creado, ya que los tres se quedaron algo pensativos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, en los fríos y bellos ojos ambarinos creyó ver algo de tristeza. Sintió un respingo en el estomago, porque no era posible que un joven tan guapo como él… ¡¿Cómo?!...Bueno no podía negar el que fuera guapo…Pero hasta allí… ¿No?

-¿Verdad Saku?-

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? Como que de repente te fuiste a Venus…- dijo Mau pasando una mano frente a sus ojos.

-¡Ay!, perdón. Es que trataba de acordarme de algo.- mintió.

-¿Algún pretendiente?- preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

Pero nuestra amiga no pudo continuar porque alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos.

-¡¡¡Mau, Eriol!!!- gritaba una joven de cabellos lacios y negros.

-Mei, ¿dónde has estado? Desde ayer no te hemos visto.- dijo Mau cuando la mencionada llegó. Pero la joven no contestó, sólo observaba a las chicas que estaban sentadas junto a ellos.

-Disculpa el que seamos descorteses. Ella es Sakura Kinomoto y ella es su prima Tomoyo Daidouji. Son de intercambio y vienen de Japón.- hizo una pausa mientras ellas sonreían. –Ella es Meiling Li, prima de Syaoran.

-Mucho gusto.- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, y los cinco empezaron a reír.

-¡Ay, como eres Eriol! También soy prima tuya. Bueno, no de sangre.- dijo Mei sonriendo.

-¿Cómo que de sangre?- preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Lo que sucede es que Mei, Syao y yo crecimos prácticamente juntos. Syao y yo somos primos por parte de padre. Y con Mei, somos primos de palabra. Aunque la quiero como mi hermanita.-

-¡Qué lindo!, ¿verdad que es una preciosura?- dijo Mei jalándole las mejillas a Eriol. Este solo se rió, aunque si le dolía. Y todos rieron.

-No respondiste a lo anterior. ¿Dónde estabas?- volvió a preguntar Eriol.

-Es cierto, lo siento. Regresé hoy de casa, porque mi madre me necesitaba para resolver unos asuntos familiares. Pero volví para también atender el problema de mis compañeras de departamento, se han vuelto pesadas y vulgares. Eso no parece departamento, parece cantina. Así que tendré que ver donde pasaré este semestre, antes que mi madre se enteré y quiera que regrese a casa.

-Porque no vives con nosotros y así podrás dormir conmigo en mi habitación.- dijo Mau con ojos seductores y rodeándole con el brazo.

-¡Ay, no! Dormir con animales me causa ronchas.- dijo Mei causando risas.

-¿Y porque no te quedas con nosotras?, tenemos una habitación disponible. Así estarás cerca de tus primos, ya que vivimos en el mismo edificio.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras que su prima no estaba del todo convencida.

-¡Estaría genial! Pero creo que tu prima no está de acuerdo con ello.- dijo mirando a Tomoyo.

-Lo que sucede es que tuvieron un percance con Syaorancito.- le explicó su primo.

-¡Ah, ya veo! Entonces Syaoran te causó una mala impresión, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, no veo porque sea así tan frío con nosotras.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira, si estás de acuerdo con que yo me quede con ustedes, gustosamente te explico qué le pasa. ¿Está bien?-

-De acuerdo.- contesto un poco más convencida.

-Bueno, al parecer tenemos planes para la tarde después de clases.- dijo Eriol murmurándole a Mau.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pero no le contestó porque Mei empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-En ese caso, Eriol y Mau me ayudarán a traerme algunas cosas de mi departamento anterior. ¿Verdad Eriol y Mau?-

-Claro.- respondió Eriol, y Mau entendió lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

-Entonces nos vemos a la salida de clases, en la entrada principal.- dijo Mei mientras todos empezaban a caminar hacia sus respectivos edificios de clases.

Las clases pasaban una por una, era un martirio. Algunos de nuestros amigos, ya querían que las clases terminaran, bueno, en parte; ya que tendrían que hacer las mudanzas.

Mau ya alucinaba la macroeconomía, la cual era su peor asignatura. No era malo con los números, al contrario, era demasiado bueno. Tanto, que a la edad de 15 años empezó a ver los balances totales de la empresa de sus padres, y al ver el gran talento que tenía su hijo, lo mandaron con Syaoran y Eriol para que fuera el mejor. Pensó que estudiaría contaduría, pero ese no era el plan de los padres, al contrario, estudiaría Comercio Internacional; dijo que no estaría mal. Pero el que sea bueno con los números, no quería decir que también lo fuera con las letras, le aburría un poco leer por obligación. Desde joven, empezó a leer revistas financieras, tanto como la revista Forbes, era como una revista de entretenimiento para una chica.

-_Ya me sé de memoria el concepto básico: "La macroeconomía es la parte de la economía encargada del estudio global de la economía en términos del monto total de bienes y servicios producidos, el total de los ingresos, el nivel de empleo, de recursos productivos, y el comportamiento general de los precios". ¡Bah!, tengo una muy buena memoria._- pensó Mau mientras copiaba unos conceptos que la profesora anotaba en el pintaron.

-_¡Já!, al principio me quedé con cara de "¡¡ ¿qué rayos?!!"…Pero pronto entendí que la macroeconomía es el estudio de toda la economía, esto quiere decir que analiza el crecimiento a largo, mediano y corto plazo; la producción total, el comercio, el desempleo, ofertas monetarias, y las finanzas internacionales. Así como el comportamiento de los mercados, precios y ciertos productos._- Se acaba de dar cuenta que era mejor profesor de lo que pensaba, por eso sonrío.

-_En fin, te hacen leer cosas con muchos tecnicismos para que investigues de ello, y saques tus propias conclusiones, y yo soy bueno en eso._- Decidió dejar de pensar y ponerle muchas ganas al estudio por sus padres, ya que sabía la historia de la empresa familiar, sus abuelos empezaron desde muy abajo, pero no se daban por vencidos, eran humildes, pero luchadores. Ahora, mucho tiempo después, la empresa era una de las mejores en la rama textil y manufacturera. Estaba muy orgulloso de su familia, y seguiría el esfuerzo de sus abuelos.

-Les queda leer acerca de las divisiones y teorías, mañana discutiremos eso. También veremos los equipos para las exposiciones. Además tienen que prepararse para el examen. ¿Alguna duda?- pregunto la profesora, pero todos negaron. –Muy bien, que pasen buenas tardes.- la profesora empezó a recoger los libros para guardarlos.

-¡Qué bien!, ya es hora de ir a casita a hacer la meme. Quiero una siesta larga y profunda.- dijo Mau mientras se estiraba.

-Ni lo sueñes, eh…Tenemos mudanza que hacer.- le recordó Eriol.

-¡Rayos!, es cierto…Bueno, ni modo…Una promesa es una promesa.- dijo Mau algo aburrido.

-¿De qué carajos hablan ustedes dos?- preguntó Syaoran acercándose a ellos.

-¿No sabías?, Mei se mudará de departamento.- le dijo Eriol. Por su parte Syaoran estaba sorprendido.

-¿Y no les dijo a dónde?- pregunto Syaoran. -_¿cómo es que ellos lo saben?_- pensó.

-En el descanso nos la encontramos, y nos dijo que tenía problemas con las chicas que estaban con ella. Y decidió mudarse, pero no sabía donde así que…-dijo Mau, pero Eriol lo interrumpió porque de seguro su querido primo armaría un escándalo si se enterará con quien viviría en este nuevo semestre.

-Así que no nos comento nada, dijo que cuando estemos en su antiguo departamento nos diría.- dijo Eriol. –_Será mejor que Mei se aviente el paquetote._- pensó.

-Entonces hablaré con ella ahorita, ¿no saben si ya salió?- volvió a preguntar Syaoran. No quería que su prima estuviera en otro departamento como ese. De por sí, ese parecía casa de citas. Esperaba que consiguiera uno mejor.

-Supongo que si.- dijo un Mau distraído. Pero Eriol le propinó un mega codazo en el brazo. –Pero que mier…- lo interrumpió Eriol por segunda vez. –Aún no ha salido, sale más tarde. Dijo que te iba a hablar primero. No te preocupes.- dijo mientras salía del salón junto con un adolorido Maurizio.

-¿Y a dónde creen que van ustedes, no se supone ayudarán a Mei?-

-¡Claro!, pero antes haremos un par de cosas, primito.- dijo Eriol no volteándolo a ver.

-_Sí, ya me imagino cuáles son su "par de cosas"_- pensó mientras salía detrás de ellos. –_Tampoco puedo hacer amistades con esas dos, sobre todo la de ojos verdes. Siento como si la mirada fuera la misma: la ternura e inocencia. ¡Lastima mi corazón! Es como si la estuviera viendo de nuevo, y la odio por ello._- todo esto lo pensó con unos ojos oscurecidos por el odio y la tristeza. –_A ver qué tan duro puedo ser, ya que nada más faltaría que me dejara vencer por unos ojos verdes, digo…El verde es bonito, es mi color favorito. Pero tampoco le haría daño, es decir, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada. ¡Qué simplón me he vuelto!_- resopló mientras veía a Sakura y Tomoyo esperando a sus amigos.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos luego. Maurizio, te toca la cena.- dijo Syaoran mientras se retiraba del campus.

-¡Sí, no te preocupes!, nos vemos.- dijo Mau agitando la mano en forma de despedida.

-El ogro se ha ido.- dijo Tomoyo en burla. Lo que no supo es que Meiling venía por detrás.

-No siempre lo fue, alguna vez fue un primo adorable y sensible. Siempre preocupándose por los demás.- dijo Meiling mientras veía como su primo se dirigía a la salida de la universidad con la frente en alto. –A pesar de lo que le paso, nunca miró hacia el suelo. Nunca se rindió, pero si se encerró en una coraza de hierro.- dijo mientras Tomoyo se sorprendía, no quería ser grosera.

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intensión.-

-No te preocupes, Daidouji. Muchas personas lo ven así, pero no entienden lo que pasa por sus ojos.- dijo Mei dijo con tristeza. –Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-

-Por supuesto.- dijeron Sakura y Mau. Haciendo que el grupo se dividiera en dos: Sakura, Mau y Tomoyo; y Eriol junto con Mei. Aunque lo hizo a propósito para decirle algo a Mei en secreto.

-Antes que nada, quiero advertirte que ninguno de los dos le dijo sobre tu mudanza a nuestro edificio. Supongo que le tendrás que hablar a Syaoran y decirle.- le dijo Eriol a Mei en la oreja.

-Está bien, no los culpo. Syaoran va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando sepa con quien me estoy mudando. Por lo que me has contado de tus sospechas, creo que veré que tan cierto es. Aunque cuando vi a Kinomoto, me impresionó. Es como verla otra vez, es la misma mirada, pero con diferente color de ojos.- dijo riendo. –No me sorprende que Syaoran trate de no acercarse mucho a ella.

-Recuerdo que hace dos años conoció a alguien similar. Pero no llego a mayores, porque esa mujer supo fingir. Supongo que otro error como ese, no lo cometerá dos veces.- dijo Eriol mientras iban detrás de sus amigos. –Aunque la mirada de Sakurita, es más especial, más autentica; ¿no crees?-

-Puede ser, sólo el tiempo y el corazón de nuestro primo lo dirá.- dijo mientras se incorporaban a sus amigos de nuevo.

-¿Podemos ir a su departamento, muchachas?- preguntó Meiling, que estaba al lado de Tomoyo.

-Claro que si, para que veas el lugar y veas como acomodar tus cosas. Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes.- dijo Sakura, que miraba a Tomoyo.

-Está bien, mientras haré un par de llamadas.- dijo Mei con el teléfono celular en la mano.

-¿Hablarás a Syaoran?- preguntó su primo.

-Sí, pero haré una antes de llamarlo. Porque necesito hablar Majo.-

-¿Quién es Majo?- pregunto Sakura.

-En realidad son, quiénes. Digamos que son como algún tipo de guardaespaldas multiusos de la familia. Son Margaret y Jonathan. MaJo. Bueno, ellos son los encargados de nosotros cuatro.- dijo Eriol riéndose junto con Meiling y Maurizio.

-Es muy cierto. Sobre todo les hablaré para que se hagan cargo que la mudanza traiga mis cosas…En realidad no tengo tantas en el departamento. Y se encarguen que las suban y las acomoden. Por cierto, a ustedes dos, los quiero lejos.- dijo Mirando a Eriol y Mau. –Aun no quiero que mi primo se entere de esto. Entre tanto, hagan otra cosa; saquen a pasear el carro. Yo que sé.

-Está bien, ya veremos que hacer.- dijo Eriol captando la indirecta por parte de su prima. No los quería cerca por dos cosas, la primera: porque les explicaría a Sakura y Tomoyo el asunto de Syaoran, y la segunda: es porque Syaoran se molestaría, Mei se haría cargo de él.

-Vamos Maurizio. A ver dónde nos perdemos.- dijo Eriol caminando hacia el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivían.

-Yo tengo una idea de donde nos podemos perder por unas cuantas horas sin aburrirnos.- dijo Mau con ojos de lujuria.

-No me digas un table, porque no voy.- dijo Eriol poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Dios mío, Eriol! Que mente sucia tienes.-

-Luego tienes unas ideas un poco retorcidas. No me sorprendería que pienses eso.- dijo Eriol defendiéndose.

-Yo decía de ir al parque de diversiones por un rato. Ir a la montaña rusa o la casa de los espantos. ¿No crees?- dijo Mau.

-Con lo miedoso que eres, mejor haremos otra cosa.- dijo Eriol mientras llegaban a la entrada del estacionamiento. –Nos vemos chicas, cuídense.

-Adiós- dijeron las tres muchachas con una gotita. No cabía duda que Mau estaba algo zafado.

-Bueno, ¿en qué piso están?- preguntó Mei al momento de dirigirse al elevador.

-Estamos dos pisos abajo del departamento de Eriol, Mau y Syaoran.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo sonriendo. –Y no crean que me he olvidado que tengo algo que explicarles. Cumpliré mi palabra.- dijo mirando a Tomoyo.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento de las jóvenes, le enseñaron la habitación que sería para ella, estaría a un lado del baño. Porque los de Sakura y Tomoyo, estan del otro lado del pasillo. En cada pasillo, hay dos puertas. En medio, estan la sala, el comedor y la cocina.

-Todo esto es genial. Bueno, ahora sentémonos.- dijo mientras Sakura servía tres vasos de jugo. –Creo que antes que nada les debo una disculpa por Syaoran, como Eriol y Mau, ya lo han de haber hecho; quiero decirles que no es su culpa, sino que la vida de mi primo dio una vuelta de 360 grados.- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba algo de jugo antes de comenzar. –Hace poco más de 5 años, Syaoran conoció a una joven en la secundaria, los dos eran muy tímidos. Tanto ellos, como yo, nos encontrábamos en el mismo salón. Syaoran, de pequeño prometió comprometerse conmigo, pero se rompería hasta que alguno de los dos encontrara el amor verdadero.- dijo recordando.

-Como verán, no lo he encontrado. Pero en el caso de Syaoran, si lo encontró.- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. Haciendo que Sakura y Tomoyo, se sorprendieran.

-¿Y por qué no están juntos? ¿Ella lo abandonó?- pregunto Tomoyo algo intrigada.

-Digamos que sí y no.- pero esto no lo comprendieron las jóvenes ojiverde y su prima.

-¿Cómo es eso?, ¿ella no quería pero la familia de la chica los juntaron a la fuerza?- preguntó Sakura.

-Esperen, se están yendo por otro camino. Para empezar, ellos aparte de ser un poco tímidos, no se hicieron amigos al instante. Sino al contrario, tardaron meses en llegar a ser lo que fueron; digamos que Syao le tenía cierto sentimiento, y no se llevaban nada bien. Se la pasaban peleados por cualquier cosa, además el se sentaba detrás de ella. Y yo alado de Syaoran. Digamos que poco a poco, ella se fue ganando el corazón de mi primo; porque era un alma limpia y sin maldad. Todo lo que hacía con el corazón en la mano, nunca dejaba solos a sus amigos. Tenía una devoción por ayudar, y esto hizo que el corazón de mi primo le perteneciera. Poco tiempo después, con mi ayuda, Syao se le declaró, y fueron novios formales. La familia tanto de ella, como la de nosotros, estaba muy feliz por ellos. Después de dos años de haberse hecho novios, se comprometieron para casarse antes de entrar a la universidad.- hizo una pausa, y se le quedó viendo al vaso con jugo. Necesitaba pasar el nudo en la garganta antes de seguir con la historia.

Pero las jóvenes que escuchaban, les pareció algo extraño en la forma en que lo relataba. Pero decidieron no interrumpirla.

-Estábamos en el penúltimo año de la preparatoria, cuando la felicidad empezó a opacarse.

- Flash Back -

_Tres jóvenes estaban sentados en el césped de la escuela, tomando sus desayunos. De repente, una joven ojiazul empezó a toser fuerte._

_-Jun, ¿te encuentras bien? Respira. Meiling pásame una servilleta.- dijo un ambarino. Lo tomo y se lo dio a la ojiazul. De repente la servilleta se tiñó de un tono rojo, haciendo que los jóvenes que estaban con ella se espantaran._

_-Dios mío, Syaoran. Está sangrando.- dijo una joven pelinegra y bellos ojos café, mientras Jun dejaba de toser._

_-No se preocupen, ya se me pasará. Esto no es la primera vez que me pasa.- dijo Jun viendo a su novio y a la prima de este. Los tres estaban arrodillados._

_-¿Cómo que no es la primera vez?, ¡debiste habernos dicho de esto! Es necesario que te llevemos con un médico inmediatamente. Y no te atrevas a decir que no.- dijo Syaoran con preocupación, pero también con autoridad._

_-Está bien, si eso hará que estés más tranquilo. Iremos. Hay que hablar con el director para que nos deje salir de clases.- dijo Jun parándose del césped._

_Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a las oficinas de la escuela y hablaron con el director acerca de lo que paso con Jun. Así que Meiling decidió quedarse para presentar el pase que les dio el director y poder ir a un hospital._

_Ya en el hospital, el médico tuvo varias ideas de lo que le pudo pasar, pero quería descartar todas ellas, y pensar que no fue nada grave. Ya que ellos eran la mejor pareja que había visto._

_-Dime, Jun. Aparte que la tos, ¿has tenido otros síntomas?- pregunto el doctor._

_-He tenido ciertos problemas para respirar, así como dolor en el pecho y algunas veces tengo la voz ronca.- dijo Jun alertando al médico._

_-Bueno, para empezar, te haremos varias pruebas. ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo, acto seguido llamo por teléfono a la enfermera. –Lian, ¿podrías llevar a Jun a una pruebas?, ahorita te diré cuales._

_-En lo que viene la enfermera por ti, haré los ajustes necesarios. Quédense aquí por favor._

_En cuanto el médico se fue, dos jóvenes estaban platicando._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías problemas? Hace mucho tiempo hubiésemos venido y ya estarías mejor.- dijo Syaoran con el ceño fruncido._

_-No lo pensé necesario, luego sabes que me da gripe muy rápido. Pensé que solo sería una gripe pasajera. No tienes de qué preocuparte, estaré bien; ni creas que te salvarás al matrimonio, ¿eh?- dijo Jun con un tono rosa en las mejillas, al igual que Syaoran._

_-Bueno, Jun. Todo está listo, acompáñame por favor. Joven Li, quédese aquí mientras traigo a la joven Wang.- Syaoran iba a protestar, porque quería saber que le pasaba, pero decidió esperar. Al fin y al cabo, no creía que fuera algo grave._

_Al día siguiente estuvieron listos sus resultados, pero el médico decidió hablar con los padres de Jun, antes de hablar con ella. Esto le pareció un poco sospechoso para Syaoran, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera apoyando a su novia. Al salir los padres del consultorio del médico, abrazaron a su hija, y le dijeron que entrara. Syaoran se quedo con los padres de ella en la sala de estar del consultorio._

_-¿Qué les dijo el médico?- empezó Syaoran en el momento que se cerró la puerta del consultorio._

_-¡Ay, joven Li!, me temo que son malas noticias.- dijo la madre de Jun con lágrimas en los ojos. Syaoran se tenso._

_-A Jun, al cabo de unos años ha tendido un crecimiento anormal de células en el tejido pulmonar. Como resultado, tiene cáncer en el pulmón derecho.- dijo el padre conteniendo las lágrimas. No se podían creer que no se hayan dado cuenta de los síntomas de la joven. Ya que ella siempre había padecido gripe._

_-Pero eso solo les da a los que fuman, o a los que estén cerca de fumadores. Y ni ella como yo, no fumamos. ¿Cómo es posible?- Syaoran se puso histérico. Lo que pasaba, de seguro era una pesadilla._

_-El médico nos dijo que a veces tienen que ver los factores ambientales, que eso sería un 0,9% de los que contraen cáncer pulmonar. Así que le harán más pruebas para ver si le pueden hacer una cirugía.- dijo el padre._

_-¡¿Cirugía?!- exclamó Syaoran, no acabándolo de creer._

_-El problema es que en plena cirugía haya una hemorragia, una infección en las heridas o hasta una neumonía. Tienen que cortar las costillas para poder llegar al pulmón.- dijo la madre rompiendo a llorar. –Todo depende de la condición en la que esté el pulmón. Si está muy dañado y se haya propagado al cerebro, no hay muchas posibilidades que siga con vida.-_

- Fin Flash Back –

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban sin habla, no se creían que una persona con vitalidad como la de Jun, haya tenido ese tipo de enfermedad.

-¿Y ahora cómo está la joven Wang?- preguntó Tomoyo muy angustiada.

-Después de eso, Jun empezó el tratamiento con quimioterapias por vía intravenosa. Ya que otros órganos se empezaban a afectar.- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que no salieran las lágrimas. –Al cabo de unos meses…Fue vencida por el cáncer. Su cuerpo no aguanto las constantes quimioterapias, estaba muy frágil. Los últimos meses antes de fallecer, estuvo en el hospital. Syaoran, no salía de allí. De la escuela al hospital, iba a la casa para bañarse y cambiarse y regresaba al hospital. Esa fue su rutina por lo menos por ocho meses. El día del funeral Syaoran no lloro, desde ese día se convirtió en piedra. No hablaba con nadie sobre su dolor, ni siquiera se quiso quedar en Hong Kong, así que mis tíos Hiragizawa le propusieron venir a Londres, ya que lo vieron muy mal. Él ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, así que decidí venirme con él por dos razones, porque mi tía me dijo que lo acompañara porque yo sería el vínculo entre él y ella. Pero la razón más importante, es que no lo dejaría solo y lo apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera.- terminó porque ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Así que Sakura y Tomoyo se acercaron a ella para tratar de consolarla.

-Es por eso que se comporta de una manera un tanto hostil con ustedes, desde ese día, como que repele a las chicas. Sobre todo a aquellas que tienen mirada inocente.- dijo mirando a Sakura.

-¿Es por eso que nos trata de esa forma? ¿Para tratar de alejarnos?- pregunto Sakura.

-Así es. Digamos que de una forma algo cruel, se dio cuenta que la vida muchas veces no es justa. No supimos lo que pasó por su cabeza durante ese año, ni siquiera Eriol o Maurizio le sacaron algo.- dijo Meiling. –Después de eso, conoció a otra chica unos meses más tarde, pero salió ser muy falsa y mezquina. Porque se parecían mucho en la forma de ser, pero no era auténtica; era una forma de atraparlo y aprovecharlo. Lo bueno, es que se dio cuenta a tiempo.-

-Pobre joven Li, sufrió dos veces casi seguidas. Ahora entiendo la forma de ser y tratar a los demás; como también entiendo la paciencia que le han tenido.- dijo Tomoyo con melancolía en la mirada.

-Entendemos que muchas veces, Syaoran necesita desahogarse, pero por no querer incomodar o que le tengan lástima, no lo hace. No le gusta que lo vean vulnerable y débil.- dijo la chica Li.

Las tres jóvenes siguieron platicando un poco más del joven Li, hasta que decidieron cambiar de tema mientras esperaban la llamada de Margaret y Jonathan. Para no aburrirse, Tomoyo encendió su laptop, se conectó a internet y puso el reproductor para escuchar un poco de música alegre. En eso, Tomoyo vio que una amiga muy querida se conecto y empezó la conversación con ella por medio del mensajero.

-Sakura, te mandan saludos los gemelos.- dijo mientras leía la pantalla de la computadora. –Dice Karen que está muy molesta contigo por no haberle contestado el último correo que te mando.-

-Ay, se me olvido. Pero dile que luego se lo contesto. Es más, haz una video llamada con ella, así le presentamos a Meiling.- dijo la prima.

-Tienes razón, deja le aviso.- así fue que la pelinegra le aviso a su amiga que iniciaran la video llamada. Esta gustosamente, acepto.

-Karen, te queremos presentar a alguien.- dijo Sakura a lado de Tomoyo. –Ella es nuestra nueva amiga y compartiremos el departamento de ahora en adelante.- Fue que Sakura le dijo a Meiling que se acercara y ella lo hizo.

-_Hola, me llamo Karen. Amiga de Sakura y Tomoyo, las conozco desde la preparatoria, estudiamos juntas en Japón-_ dijo Karen desde la computadora de forma muy alegre. –_Nada más que nosotros también estamos de intercambio._-

-Yo me llamo Meiling, y como ya te dijeron, soy la nueva compañera. Disculpa mi indiscreción, pero dijiste "estamos".-

-_¡Ah!, eso es porque estamos mi gemelo amargado y yo en Alemania._- dijo volteando a ver a su lado izquierdo. –_Es más, te lo presento; porque además estaba ansioso de saludar a Sakura._- dijo volteando la computadora. –_También a Tomoyo, no te ofendas._- dijo volviendo a aparecer en la pantalla.

-No te preocupes, sé que se preocupa más por mi primita.- dijo provocando el sonrojo por parte del gemelo.

Lo que nadie notó fue que a Meiling también se le encendieron las mejillas, y trato de volver a la normalidad, porque se dio cuenta que al joven le gustaba Sakura, el problema es que ella es un poco despistada y no se da cuenta.

-_Yo me llamo Maiku, desgraciadamente si soy el gemelo de esta tonta. Mucho gusto_- se presentó de manera un poco informal, haciendo que de nuevo le regresara a la chica Li el tono rosa.

-Mucho gusto, bueno, los dejo, parece que ya llego la mudanza. Nos vemos después.- dijo Meiling a atender su celular –_Salvada por un celular_- pensó antes de atender -¿Diga?.... ¡Ah! Eres tú.- dijo un poco alarmada siendo notada por los presentes. Así que optó por alejarse un poco de sus nuevos amigos.

-_Bueno, yo las dejo un ratito. Iré a hacer cosas de mujeres, hermanito te quedas con Sakurita y Tomoyito. No me tardo, ¿eh?_- dijo Karen mientras le guiñó el ojo a Tomoyo, quien de inmediato entendió la indirecta.

-Sakura, iré a ver si Meiling tiene algún problema; ¿está bien?, mientras plática con Maiku y después regreso para platicar con ustedes.- terminó mirando hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

-_E…Esta bien…_- respondió Maiku un poco nervioso porque sabía lo que su hermana y su amiga se traían en manos. Sin embargo, no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con la persona que él tanto quería.

-¿Cómo has estado?, ¿los han tratado bien por allá?- empezó Sakura al ver que su amigo no decía nada.

-_Sí, todos han sido muy amables, aunque nos ha costado un poquito adaptarnos por el idioma._- dijo mientras pensaba como formular una pregunta a la chica que tenía frente al monitor. –_Sakura, ¿te has enamorado?_- soltó de golpe.

Sakura no sabía que contestar porque al principio le sorprendió la pregunta, pero al cabo de unos segundos contestó. –Supongo que sí, bueno, no…Creo que solo me gusta por algunas cosas, pero enamorado, no. ¿Tú sí?-

Maiku le sorprendió que le preguntara _-¿Yo?, pues sí. De hecho, aún lo estoy._- respondió hecho un tomate por lo rojo que estaba de la cara.

-¿Ella no te corresponde?- preguntó Sakura algo triste.

-_¿Por qué piensas eso? Supongo que ella no se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos_- preguntó Maiku sorprendido porque él nunca le había dicho nada antes a Sakura.

-Porque de lo contrario estarías radiante de felicidad, no sé quizás son cosas mías. Lo importante es que eres un gran amigo y te considero como mi otro hermano. Espero de verdad que la persona de la que estás enamorado te corresponda, porque te lo mereces por ser un amigo maravilloso.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sin saber que había herido a Maiku, porque le cayó como balde de agua fría que ella no lo podría considerar de otra manera que no sea su amigo.

-_Sí, espero lo mismo. Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, Karen ya no regresó. Nos vemos luego Sakura, salúdame a Tomoyo._- al terminar de decirlo, cortó la video llamada y se desconectó, a lo que Sakura le extraño la manera de despedirse de su amigo, pero supuso que le recordó un mal momento.

Cerró la computadora y fue a la habitación de su prima para devolvérsela. Pero no la encontró, así que le dejo la laptop arriba del escritorio. Salió para buscarla a ella y a su amiga, más en la sala ni en las habitaciones las encontró, por lo que salió al pasillo. Allí estaban las dos platicando animadamente, como esperando a alguien que llegara del elevador, era un alivio que a Tomoyo se le pasará lo del desagrado por los Li; pero para esto se tuvieron que enterar por lo que paso el joven Li y de su comportamiento.

-¿Cómo va la mudanza?- preguntó Sakura al llegar donde estaban ellas.

-Digamos que bien, están a punto de llegar.- dijo mirando su reloj. –Además, Syaoran ya se enteró de que me quedaré con ustedes.-

-¿No te dijo nada en contra?- preguntó Sakura, porque supuso que al joven Li no le agradaría que su prima se quede con unas extrañas.

-Pues, digamos que solo al principio. Después se calmo y lo acepto, además es mejor tenerme cerca para vigilarme y estar más al pendiente de mi.- dijo mientras se reía, porque sabía que eso era al revés.

**C O N T I N U A R Á. . .**

Avances del próximo capítulo:

_-¡¡¡¿Cómo que saqué 9?!!! Esto no es posible…¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¿¿¿¿¿Maurizio 10 perfecto?????- dijo un ambarino mirando ambos exámenes._

_-Debes estar bromeando, Maurizio nunca saca 10 perfecto.- dijo un joven de gafas._

_-Pues no sé cómo le hizo, pero si se copio…Juro que lo diré…_

_-*-*-_

_-Prefiero a que te quedes sola a que te quedes con esas dos. Es más, ¡te lo exijo!- se tuvo que separar el móvil de la oreja._

_-Ni lo pienses. Syaoran, por dios; tienes que superar el miedo a que te vuelvan a lastimar, tienes que hablar con un especialista. Sakura y Tomoyo son buenas personas, no creo que se quieran acercar a ti con lo amargado que eres._

_-*-*-_

Les tengo preparado muchas más sorpresas, discúlpenme por no actualizar a tiempo, es que tuve unos problemas con mi laptop, luego con el office y la universidad la tengo encima. Como siempre, les quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado Reviews, las que han puesto Alertas a mi historia, de verdad se los agradezco. También a mi colaborador, no sé qué haría sin ti. Cuídense mucho y dejen más Reviews.


End file.
